Des cours TRES particuliers !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Troy se sent incompris. Tous l’envie mais il demande pourquoi. Suite à une mauvaise note en cours de science, son professeur principal lui impose des cours particulier. C’est la honte pour lui, si on l’apprend. Surtout que la préceptrice pense que les spo
1. Chapter 1

Blabla de moi : Salut tout le monde (enfin ici personne me connaît mais bon) j'espère que mon style vous plaira

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde (enfin ici personne me connaît mais bon) j'espère que mon style vous plaira. Bisous

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 1 **

Les cours venaient de se terminer, et je courus jusqu'au vestiaire. J'avais passé une désagréable journée et j'avais grand besoin de me défouler. Déjà que j'avais eu le résultat de mon test de science du mois, et il n'était pas folichon, mais en plus, cette Sharpay m'avait suivit partout, me demandant sans cesse si je voulais quelque chose. Je m'appelle Troy Bolton, et je suis la star de mon lycée. Le pied, me direz-vous ? Et bien non ! Car étant un sportif j'ai, comme la plupart de mes coéquipiers, toutes les cheerleaders, qui me tournent autour, espérant sans doute un rendez-vous. Mais en plus, à cause du fait d'être capitaine et de mener l'équipe à chaque victoire, j'ai « l'énormeee » chance d'avoir la plupart des filles du bahut à mes pieds. C'est pour ça que je respecte le groupe d'intello du lycée. Aucune de ses filles ne me tournent autour. De plus, il faut être sacrément futés pour comprendre tout ce qu'il concerne les sciences. Vous l'aurez compris, c'est ma bête noire, cette matière. Je n'y comprends rien. A quoi cela me sert-il de connaître tous ses détails, sur l'air, sa composition, et toutes ses forces attractives ? Quand j'élabore une stratégie, je me base sur les talents de chacun de mes coéquipiers et amis, pour les placer du mieux que je peux. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quel sera la force dominante sur le terrain ni quel sera le vent pour placer, Chad, mon meilleur ami, pour qu'il soit au top. C'est le boulot du coach. Autrement dit mon père ! J'ai encore moins de chance que les autres. Contrairement à eux, une fois qu'ils ont quitté le bahut, ils ne font plus de baskets sauf pour se détendre. Moi, j'en fait en rentrant, après mes devoirs, et souvent après le souper, pour être le meilleur. Ça ne me dérange pas, j'adore ce sport, c'est pour ça que j'oublie fréquemment de faire mes devoirs de sciences. J'ai l'esprit bien trop occupé à penser aux stratégies. Le basket, c'est ma passion, mon père a toujours adoré ce sport. Pas comme ses supporters qui regardent les matchs à la télé, vautrés sur leur canapé, non mon père adore jouer à ce sport. Bon évidemment, on ne rate jamais un match officiel, mais ce sont là, juste des occasions d'améliorer mon jeu. Durant le match muet, car on coupe le son les commentateurs sont casse-pieds avec leurs blabla, mon père me montre, les feintes possibles, les tactiques des joueurs et nous cherchons à voir leurs erreurs, pour ne pas que ça m'arrive. Résultat, les sciences me passent par-dessus la tête. J'arrivais au vestiaire en avance. Une fois changé, j'entrais dans le gymnase et dribbla quelques minutes pour que les autres me rejoignent. J'aime bien être seul sur le terrain. J'ai l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde, qui n'appartient qu'à moi. J'entendais les cris de l'autre côté du terrain, signe que les cheerleaders étaient entrain de se changer. Leur capitaine arriva peu après.

« - Salut Troy. La forme ?

« - Comme d'habitude Sharpay, dis-je en m'éloignant.

Cette fille aura ma peau avec son besoin d'être toujours la seule qu'on voit. A mon avis, s'il y avait eu du théâtre ou quelque chose du genre, elle aurait été la présidente du club. Chad me rejoignit et nous commencèrent à parler stratégie quand il me coupa.

« - Dis-moi à propos de vendredi …

« - T'inquiète, c'est bon, j'ai eu l'autorisation de mon père, je serais au rendez-vous. J'ai du négocier pour avoir la soirée, mais tout est prêt, m'exclamais-je ravi.

Depuis que mes deux meilleurs amis, avaient des copines, nous nous retrouvions qu'un soir par mois. Un vendredi, en général, ou nous passions la soirée entre potes. Bon la plupart du temps, ils parlaient de leurs copines mais au moins, je les avais pas dans les pattes. Chad sort avec Taylor, une fille super intelligente qui cherche toujours à me caser avec la première fille qui lui tombe sous la main. Jason lui, sort avec Kelsie, une fille adorable. Une artiste. Elle joue du piano depuis ses cinq ans, et compose depuis ses huit ans. Même si je les adore, les filles m'ennuient car elles me rappellent trop ma solitude. J'aimerais avoir une copine, mais une qui m'aimerait pour moi, pas pour mes beaux yeux bleus, selon Taylor, ni pour mes talents sportifs. D'accord, si j'en crois la copine de Chad, je ne devrais pas être célibataire. J'ai tout pour moi. Un physique agréable, un cerveau en marche et des capacités physiques qui ferait rêver beaucoup de filles. Bon s'il est vrai que je suis en bonne condition physique, et que je ne suis pas trop mauvais en cours, si on enlève les sciences, je suis loin de partager son opinion sur ma physionomie. J'ai hérité des beaux yeux bleus de ma mère, j'ai les cheveux relativement court, mais assez long, la peau bronzée dû aux entraînements, le reste de mon visage est normal, je trouve mais bon, les filles ça décortique un visage, et juge toutes les parties disloquées. Un mec se contente de décortiquer le corps de la jeune femme et de le noter.

« - C'est bien ce que je craignais. Avec Taylor, on a pas pu se voir de la semaine quasiment entre ses révisions et les entraînements, et Jason vient de me dire qu'il passait la soirée avec Kelsie, elle a réussit à avoir des billets pour un opéra, qui joue à guichets fermés depuis des semaines.

« - Ah ok ! Ben, c'est pas grave, on remet ça, déclarais-je dégoûté de garder ma déception pour moi.

« - T'es sur que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Non, pas de problème.

« - Je savais que tu comprendrais, déclara Chad.

C'est ça, que je comprenne. Je comprends toujours. Il voit Taylor à chaque cours, puisqu'elle est dans notre classe. Je ne peux pas trop en vouloir à Kelsie, la musique c'est toute sa vie, mais bon. J'avais enfin des plans pour ce week-end, autre que de rester avec mes parents. Surtout qu'ils vont à un gala important. Ma mère étant un professeur d'archéologie renommée, elle est souvent invitée à ce genre de soirée. Si jamais, ils apprennent que je suis libre, mon père va vouloir m'y traîner, et je n'ai aucune envie de les entendre. « Vous devez être si fier de votre garçon. » Ravalant mes mots pour moi, je n'ai aucune envie de blesser mes amis, j'appelle l'équipe. Ils sont tous sur le terrain, et je dirige l'échauffement, tandis que mon père est au téléphone. Seulement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à être concentré. Et pour cause, Sharpay est à quelques mètres et hurle ses ordres. Bien que les filles travaillent dehors, elle s'arrange toujours pour qu'on l'entende à un kilomètre à la ronde. Peu après, mon père nous rejoints. Je lui rends les rênes de l'entraînement et attends simplement ses ordres. Seulement, il m'appelle dans son bureau et dit à l'équipe de faire quelques tours de pistes. Quand j'arrive vers lui, je vois qu'il a les sourcils froncés.

« - Que se passe-t-il coach ?

« - Je viens de parler à Mme Darbus. C'est ton professeur principal, je crois ? Elle menace de te retirer de l'équipe.

« - Quoi, hurlais-je avant de me reprendre, mais pour quelles raisons ?

« - Selon elle, tes notes baissent. Tu te souviens de se que je t'avais dit ? Je veux bien que tu sois dans l'équipe mais tes notes ne doivent pas en pâtir. Je l'ai convaincu de te parler avant de savoir si on était obligé de te retirer de l'équipe. Elle t'attend dans son bureau. Alors, tu y vas, et tu fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle te laisse jouer les prochains matchs. Ils sont décisifs ! Allez go !

« - Mais coach, p'pa, je vais rater l'entraînement. J'irais après, j'te le jure !

« - Non, tu y vas maintenant, je te ferais bosser ce soir à la maison. Allez en y allant maintenant, tu peux être de retour pour la fin de l'entraînement.

Sans un mot de plus, il me congédia. Je soufflais de mécontentement, et partit au pas de course. En chemin, Chad m'interpella.

« - Où tu vas capitaine ?

« - Je vais faire une course pour le coach, je reviens, dis-je en courant pour éviter qu'il me m'interroge plus.

Je sais que ma présence est essentielle pour l'équipe. Si jamais ils apprennent que je risque d'en être viré, leur jeu va s'en ressentir. Et, entre nous, je ne préfère pas. Même si je ne suis plus sur le terrain, je veux que notre lycée gagne la coupe inter lycée. Ça fait cinq ans, qu'on nous bat en finale, et tout le monde en a marre ! J'arrive devant la classe de Madame Darbus. Ma prof de littérature. J'expire un bon coup, pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Heureusement que je suis sportif sinon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Une fois plus maître de ma respiration, je toque. J'entre une fois qu'elle me l'autorise.

« - Monsieur Bolton ? Vous êtes là ? Asseyez-vous !

Je ravale mes répliques et obtempère.

« - Je viens de voir votre copie de science. C'est catastrophique ! Vous frôlez le niveau de la mer. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de vous retirer de l'équipe.

« - Non, s'il vous plait, madame Darbus, ne faites pas ça, m'exclamais-je en me levant et en tendant ma main ouvert en l'air, paume vers elle. Ecoutez, je vais faire un effort, je vous le promets, mais ne me sortez pas de l'équipe. Je ferais ce que vous voulez, je vous le jure, mais ne faites pas ça ! S'il vous plait.

« - Soit, il y a une autre solution. Puisque vous tenez tant à rester dans l'équipe. Vous aurez une préceptrice pour vous aidera en science !

« - Quoi, hurlais-je, excusez-moi, non vous pouvais pas me faire ça. Je vais me reprendre, je vous le jure, mais seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je n'avais pas conscience que mes notes étaient si catastrophiques.

« - Cette décision n'est plus de votre ressort, jeune homme. Vous aurez un précepteur où, je vous retire de l'équipe. Et soyez conscient de ce geste, j'ai déjà sortit d'autres élèves de leur équipe sans leurs laisser le choix. Vous, c'est différent, vous êtes bon élève dans les autres matières. Alors allez voir ce précepteur, dit-elle en me donnant un papier ou étaient notées ses coordonnées, et remontez vos notes. Je vous laisse jusqu'au mois prochain. Si vos notes sont toujours aussi catastrophiques, je donne ce mot au directeur, ajouta-t-elle en me montrant un autre papier. Bien, votre préceptrice m'a dit qu'elle serait dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Prenez contact avec elle, rapidement ! Si au prochain test, vous n'avez pas quinze de moyenne au moins, je le donne.

Je lis le mot, et je pris peur. Ça me semblait plus être un ordre qu'une aimable suggestion. Je hochais la tête quand je me souvins d'un détail.

« - Quinze, mais c'est impossible. Enfin, je veux dire, je ne vais pas avoir assez d'un mois pour me reprendre. Laissez-moi un mois supplémentaire, je vous en pris !

« - Non ! Vous avez un mois seulement, mais madame Callaway m'a prévenue qu'elle noterait aussi vos devoirs afin de faire monter votre moyenne plus rapidement !

« - Quoi ? Mes devoirs aussi ?

J'avale ma salive difficilement. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge située derrière madame Darbus, m'indique, qu'il reste une demi-heure d'entraînement. Je hurle en moi-même, je vais rater mon entraînement à cause de cette folle. Soudain une main passe devant mes yeux.

« - Bien, maintenant allez à la bibliothèque prendre contact, et dépêchez-vous de remonter vos notes. Je sais que le sport est important pour vous monsieur Bolton, mais l'éducation est plus importante.

Aussitôt, elle me donna congé, en agitant sa main. Résigné, et fulminant pour moi-même, je sortis et parcourus le couloir. En prenant à gauche, j'allais à la bibliothèque. A droite, j'allais au gymnase. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis que mon professeur principal était à la porte et me surveillait.

« - Vous verrez. Plus tard, vous me remercierez, dit-elle m'indiquant le chemin de gauche.

Je haussais les épaules et marchait tranquillement vers l'endroit maudit. La remercier, tu parles. Je n'ai aucune intention d'être un pro de science. A la limite, si je n'y arrive pas, je pourrais toujours demander à madame Callaway de me laisser abandonner le cours. On peut le faire à l'université. Pourquoi pas au lycée. La copine du frère de Chad, c'est ce qu'elle a fait en voyant que la matière était trop dur pour elle. De toute manière, mon cerveau n'est pas fait pour comprendre tous ses trucs de science. Non, il est fait, pour faire des stratégies, parler correctement, compter et jouer au basket. Je n'ai jamais compris à quoi servait la science. C'est avec ce genre de pensées, que j'entrais dans le lieu préféré de Taylor. Je me stoppais et regardais ma montre. L'entraînement se terminait dans dix minutes. Je l'avais loupé de toute manière, aussi je décidais de lever les yeux à la recherche d'une terminale. Seulement, je ne savais pas qui c'était. Prenant le papier donner précédemment par madame Darbus, je lus le nom : Gabriella Montez. Bizarre, ça ne me dit rien, mais les terminales, je les connais peu. A part quelques uns qui sont dans l'équipe.

Voilà fin du premier chapitre. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé. C'est la première fic de ce genre que j'écris, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir si je peux continuer ou si le style, et l'idée sont complètement à revoir.

Bisous

Time Tell Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Blabla de l'auteur :

**Blabla de moi** : Nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture ! Merci à Bonne lecture ! Merci à **miiss-vaness-nessa**, **Zac-Vanessa**, et à **Sunshiine**.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 2**

Que faisaient tous ses gens dans la bibliothèque alors que les cours étaient finis depuis une demi-heure ? J'avoue que je ne m'étais pas posé la question, puisque tout ce monde m'était étranger. Des yeux, je cherchais donc une fille, de la taille d'une terminale, qui attendrait le regard rivé sur la porte. J'avoue que si ça venait à se savoir, j'étais bon pour être la risée du lycée. Déjà que d'avoir un précepteur, c'est mauvais pour une réputation, mais si en plus, c'est une fille, je vais être la risée de l'équipe.

« - Hey Troy, dit une jeune fille en me faisait un signe de main.

Oh non ! Elle est dans ma classe. Incroyable, ce n'est pas possible. Darbus m'a collé avec une fille qui suit les mêmes cours que moi. Une fille qui pourrait aller se vanter de me donner des cours. A moins qu'elle ne soit là, juste pour aider la terminale à m'identifier. Rassuré, j'avançais vers elle, quand un doute me prit. Et si c'était elle ma préceptrice ? Non impossible. Bon d'accord, elle est peut-être douée, j'en sais rien, mais madame Darbus ne m'a pas collé avec une fille de ma classe. Comme elle m'avait appelé, je décidais de la rejoindre, espérant voir une autre fille venir à nous. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas mon jour. Non seulement, personne ne nous rejoignit mais, malgré qu'elle soit dans ma classe, je n'avais aucune idée de son prénom. A tout hasard, je tentais :

« - C'est toi Gabriella ?

Pour seule réponse, j'eus un regard froid.

« - Attends, tu ne connais même pas mon nom ? Je suis pourtant …

« - Dans ma classe, je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les prénoms. Je ne connais pas la moitié des gens de ma classe, enfin de notre classe. Je sais que tu en fais partit, mais, c'est tout.

Tout en parlant, j'essayais de voir sur ses cahiers, si son nom était écrit. Manque de bol, il n'y était pas.

« - Sauf que je suis une amie de Taylor. Tu sais la petite amie de ton meilleur copain, avait-elle crachée.

« - Ok Gabriella, je suis désolée. J'avoue, je ne connaissais pas ton prénom, mais j'avais quand même remarqué que tu étais avec moi en cours, ça devrait jouer en ma faveur non ?

Vu le regard qu'elle me lança, ça ne jouait pas du tout en ma faveur. Son visage se ferma et ses traits devinrent de glace.

« - Tu n'as même pas tes livres, dit-elle en secouant la tête.

« - J'étais à l'entraînement quand madame Darbus m'a fait appeler. On peut se voir plus tard, si tu es libre, bien sûr.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'elle me dise qu'elle devait allez cloner des mouches, ou même une chèvre. Malheureusement, je dus demander trop puisqu'elle était libre.

« - Très bien, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Donne-moi ton adresse, je passerais chez toi, à sept heures, si tu as fini ton entraînement.

Je dus avoir une drôle de tête, puisqu'elle souffla d'impatience.

« - C'est bon, je ne vais pas te tuer à coup de planche de science. Mais si tu préfères, on peut se retrouver dans un endroit _public_, dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle venait de trouver mon point faible.

« - Non, non, je ne préfère pas. Va pour chez moi, ce soir. Je serais là, déclarais-je en notant mon adresse que je lui donnais.

« - Oh ! Je vois, tu n'as pas envie qu'on se voit en public ? Je ne suis pas assez sportive ou écervelée pour être vu en ta compagnie.

Apparemment, elle savait qui j'étais. Et elle me prenait pour un snob.

« - Attends, j'ai pas dit ça. Ce n'est pas ta présence qui me dérange, mais cette histoire de précepteurs, enfin préceptrice. Je ne suis pas snob, contrairement à ce que tu penses.

« - Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que tu ne connaissais même pas mon prénom ?

« - Non, je ne le connaissais pas, parce que nous n'évoluons pas dans le même domaine. Hormis Taylor, car c'est la copine de Chad, sinon je ne parle pas souvent aux intellos.

Bon ok, je ne connaissais pas son prénom, mais c'est cher payé. Et injuste. A cause des matchs que j'ai gagné tout le monde me connaît dans le lycée, je n'y peux rien.

« - Je m'en fiche pas mal, elle fit un geste vers les livres devant elle, je suis payée pour te remettre à niveau, je m'en tape d'avec qui tu traînes. Je te remarquais juste que le sport n'était pas tout.

« - Quoi ? On te paie pour me donner des cours ? Mais c'est injuste !

Injuste de quoi je ne sais pas, mais quand même, elle a raison. Si je veux bien gagner ma vie, je n'ai qu'à arrêter le sport et devenir précepteur. Euh non en fait, je préfère continuer le basket. C'est plus utile. Après tout, ça sert à me défouler, à avoir un corps sain, et en plus, c'est plus social comme activité que de lire dans sa chambre. Pour être franc, j'aurais aimé lui dire tout ça, mais ses yeux m'en ont empêchés. Ils sont profond et j'avoue que s'ils appartenait à une autre fille, j'adorerais me noyer dans cette mer chocolat. Elle rangea ses livres et se leva.

« - Bien, ce n'est pas très loin de chez moi, je passerais donc à sept heure, comme convenu. A ce soir Troy !

Sur ses mots, elle sortit sans un regard en arrière. Dépité, je m'assis quelques secondes avant de me lever d'un coup. Je la rejoignis en quelques secondes. Une glissade mesurée sur le sol et j'étais devant elle. J'avoue qu'elle était mignonne, son sac sur l'épaule et des livres dans les bras. Un peu comme la statue de la liberté. Sauf que pour moi, elle symbolisait l'emprisonnement, et qu'elle ne tenait une torche en l'air.

« - Gabriella, serait-ce possible, que toute cette histoire de cours restent entre nous ?

« - Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie qu'on sache qu'on me paie double pour que tu es les bases en science ? Désolé Troy, mais ce qu'il se passe dans ta vie ne regardent personne d'autre que toi et ceux qui en sont mêlés. Si j'avais voulu en parler avec Taylor, ça aurait comme pour un autre. Juste une personne qui n'arrive plus à réviser tout seul. Mais vu que tu me le demandes, soit, je ne dirais rien. Enfin, si je dirais que je suis préceptrice, mais sans donner de noms, ni aucune informations qui pourrait lui faire penser que c'est toi. Maintenant si tu as fini, j'aimerais passer.

« - On te paie double ? Mais pourquoi ? Je suis si stupide ? Un cas si désespéré qu'il faille payer double un élève pour m'enseigner ?

« - Non, si on me paie double, c'est pour que je te donne plus de leçons que les autres. Aussi, on se verra tous les soirs, après tes entraînements. Si tu le souhaites, je t'attendrais à la bibliothèque. A moins que tu préfères que je te rejoigne chez toi ?

« - Chez moi, c'est mieux, je rentre toujours avec Chad et Jason et on ne parle que basket, je ne suis pas sur que ça t'intéresserais !

« - Comme tu veux.

Aussitôt, elle partit, me plantant là, au milieu du couloir. Tout en courant jusqu'aux vestiaires, je repensais à notre discussion. Comment allais-je expliquer à mes parents les nombreuses soirées que j'allais passez en sa compagnie ? Car comme tout adolescent, mes parents m'avaient interdits de faire monter une fille dans ma chambre, sans leur autorisation. Sachant que mon père ne m'attendrait pas des heures, je courus, de nouveau, jusqu'aux vestiaires, prit une douche, et m'habillais. Je sortis et voulut entrer dans le bureau. Seulement, une note était accrochée à la porte.

_Troy, _

_Je suis avec le directeur. Une réunion de dernière minute. Je ne pourrais pas te raccompagner ce soir. Ta mère vient de m'appeler. Son boulot à l'université est énorme. Nous rentrerons vers neuf heures._

_Jack_

Génial, maintenant, je suis bon pour rentrer à pince vu que le dernier bus est passé il y a cinq minutes. Découragé d'avance, je sortis du lycée et commençait à rentrer à petite foulée. Après tout, je n'avais pas jouer aujourd'hui et la journée était exécrable, autant sortir toute cette tension. Tant pis, même si j'habitais à deux kilomètres faciles de mon lycée. Ça me ferait faire de l'exercice. Seulement, je n'avais pas fait, deux cents mètres, qu'une voiture s'arrêtait à mes côtés.

« - Troy ? Mais que fais-tu encore ici ? Allez, monte, je te raccompagne, déclara Sharpay en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je réfléchis deux minutes. Que devais-je faire ? Monter et risquer qu'elle pense que j'étais sous son charme ou refuser et être en retard à mon rendez-vous avec Gabriella ? A contrecoeur, je montais, lorsque je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau sur mon visage. Toute heureuse, elle me proposa de choisir la musique, à la radio. J'allumais et laissais la fréquence habituelle. Les yeux dans le vague, la tête tournée vers le trottoir, je repensais à ma journée. Un cours de science soporifique, deux heures de littérature avec Darbus, un entraînement de basket raté, une préceptrice qui me prend pour un snob, mes parents qui ne sont pas là ce soir, et Sharpay qui me raccompagne. Vraiment cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Sauf que la jeune fille, inquiète de mon silence décida d'engager la conversation :

« - Dis donc Troy, tu savais que Sophie Maras, tu sais cette sotte dans notre classe, toujours l'air absente ? Figure-toi qu'elle a un précepteur. Il faut vraiment être stupide pour en arriver à cette option.

Apparemment si ! Sharpay a décidé de faire la conversation, et rien qu'à entendre son sujet, je fus de nouveau en colère. Elle se rendait compte de sa méchanceté ? Faut croire que non ! Je soufflais, ravi d'être devant chez moi. Me tournant vers elle, je lui fis mon sourire le plus charmeur et déclarais :

« - Merci Sharpay, sans toi, j'aurais été mouillé et ma mère n'aurait pas été ravie. En plus, j'aurais été en retard. Grâce à toi, j'échappe à sa colère, parce qu'elle est terrible le soir. Il ne lui faut aucune surprise. Bon merci beaucoup. A demain bonne soirée !

Aussitôt, je sortis de sa voiture, et profitant de fait qu'il pleuvait encore, je courais jusqu'à l'entrée. J'ouvris rapidement, et fermais la porte. Très rapidement, j'allumais la lumière de la cuisine, avant de repartir en catimini dans l'entrée. Prenant bien soin de faire comme si j'entrais pour la première fois. La lumière devait faire jouer mon ombre mais peut importe, j'avançais dans la salle à manger. Quand j'entendis son moteur partir, je rebroussais chemin, discrètement, et souris lorsque sa voiture disparut de ma rue. Je secouais la tête, et montais dans ma chambre déposer mes affaires. Je ne descendis que mes cours de sciences que j'installais sur la table de la cuisine avant de faire quelques exercices de relaxations juste à côté. Cinq minutes après, ma chère préceptrice sonna. Me relevant promptement, j'allais ouvrir, me souvenant qu'il pleuvait, elle était venu à vélo. Je la fis entrer et rapidement, je mis son vélo dans notre garage. Elle était trempée et, n'osait pas bouger. Je souris malgré moi de son état et lui proposa un chocolat chaud qu'elle accepta avec empressement. Tandis qu'elle s'installait, je montais et je pensais aller chercher un peignoir propre ainsi qu'une serviette chaude puis j'optais pour autre chose. Après tout, c'était de ma faute si elle était trempée. Je me mis donc à ses petits soins. Je reviens peu après, elle était blottit contre le radiateur.

« - Tiens, tu auras plus chaud là dedans, lui dis-je en lui montrant un jogging propre. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer ou te changer. Pendant que nous travaillerons, je mettrais tes affaires dans le sèche-linge. Comme ça, ils seront tous secs et chaud pour que tu rentres chez toi, sans risquer la pneumonie.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse me remercier, je lui indiquais la pièce d'eau. Rapidement, elle s'habillait chaudement, et lorsqu'elle sortit, je lui pris ses vêtements. Regardant hâtivement les étiquettes, je les mis à sécher avec le programme adéquat. Je me relevais et m'aperçut qu'elle m'observait. Tandis que nous descendions, elle me dit :

« - Tu sais te servir d'une sécheuse ? C'est rare, la plupart du temps, les hommes ont du mal avec les machines.

« - On t'a mal enseigner.

On arrivait dans la cuisine et nous nous mîmes rapidement au travail. Elle m'indiqua le premier « exercice » mais j'eus beau le lire, je n'y comprenais rien. J'avais faim, et le fait de ne rien comprendre commençait à entamer ma bonne humeur en réserve des mauvais jours. Je décidais d'aller me faire un sandwich.

« - Je me fais un casse-croûte, tu veux quelque chose ?

« - Oui, je veux que tu referme ce frigo et que tu te mettes au travail. Ce n'est pas compliqué.

A contrecoeur, je me rassis, et commençait à bosser. Le problème, c'est que je n'y comprenais rien. A quoi sert toute cette chimie ? La seule utilité que je vois à ce cours, c'est que ça me permet de toucher à des allumettes. Chez mes parents tout est électrique. Et ma mère a peur des allumettes, alors on a un allume-gaz. Ne comprenant que la moitié des mots qu'elle me disait, elle décida de tout reprendre depuis le début. Ce n'est pas gagné, pensais-je. Finalement, nous nous concentrèrent, et je sursautais quand j'entendis mon père.

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Vous êtes déjà là ?

« - Comment ça déjà, demanda ma mère. Il est près de onze heures Troy !

« - Déjà ?

Gabriella et moi nous nous regardâmes. A une vitesse folle, elle rangea ses affaires et je lui proposais d'aller s'habiller tandis que j'expliquais à mes parents ce qu'elle faisait là. Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, mes parents me fixèrent.

« - Troy, je croyais que tu connaissais les règles de cette maison, dit mon père.

« - Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Vous avez dit, pas de fille seule avec moi dans ma chambre. Or là, on était dans la cuisine, me défendis-je.

« - Il a raison Jack. Cela dit, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui c'était et ce qu'elle faisait dans tes vêtements !

« - Oh, Gabriella, c'est simple. Elle est venue à vélo et il pleuvait alors pour éviter qu'elle attrape la mort, je lui ai proposé de sécher ses affaires le temps que nous fassions nos devoirs ensembles.

« - C'est gentil Troy, dit ma mère.

Je pensais être débarrassé d'expliquer pourquoi elle était là mais mon père est plus têtu.

« - Et pourquoi est-elle venu à vélo jusque ici ?

« - Oh, … et bien, … en fait, c'est … c'est ma petite amie !

Voilà, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dites-le moi en reviews.

Bisous les gens !

Time Tell Will.


	3. Chapter 3

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à **Queenie**, **sunshiine**, ** miiss-vaness-nessa**, pour vos coms.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 3**

« - Ta quoi ?

« - Sa petite amie Jack. Ton fils a quinze ans, c'est de son âge de commencer à regarder les jeunes filles, dit ma mère. Et puis, elle m'a l'air très bien cette jeune personne. S'adressant à moi, tu as mangé ?

« - Non, avec Gabriella, nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer.

Elle descendit les dernières marches et regarda mes parents.

« - Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je vais rentrer chez moi, ma mère doit s'inquiéter.

Sur ces mots, elle me demanda si je pouvais sortir son vélo. J'acquiesçais, et la précédais dans le garage. Elle attendit patiemment que je ferme la porte pour parler.

« - Je rêve, là ? Tu leurs a dit que j'étais ta _copine_ ? Mais tu es malade ou quoi, dit-elle en chuchotant.

« - Je sais, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si jamais ils apprennent que j'ai une préceptrice, ils vont prendre le mot que Darbus a rangé dans son bureau et vont aller le donner eux mêmes au dirlo. Ecoute, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, sans rechigner à la tâche du moment que tu ne me trahis pas. Si tu veux, je porterais tes bouquins et ton sac à tous les cours, j'étudierais sans me plaindre, tout ce que tu me diras d'étudier, j'irais même chercher ton linge au pressing si tu me le demandes mais pitié, juste un mois. Tu n'as rien à perdre. On jouera la comédie seulement quand nous serons ici, et j'expliquerais à mes parents que tu es timide et que je ne suis pas plus à l'aise en leur présence, ce qui fait qu'ils comprendront que l'on ne s'embrasse pas. Je te jure, je ne t'ennuierais pas au lycée, je ne te demanderais pas de jouer la comédie là-bas. C'est inutile.

« - Et ton père ? C'est un prof, je te rappelle qu'il est prof au lycée ?

« - Oui, mais aucun problème. Du moment que je suis concentré au maximum sur mon jeu, il ne pensera pas à vérifier si on sort bien ensemble. Bon ceci dit, j'ai plutôt intention à rester concentrer sinon je risque d'entendre parler de notre « relation », dis-je en faisant le geste des guillemets avec mes mains.

« - Très bien mais si jamais cette histoire empire ou arrivent aux oreilles des autres, je plaque tout, c'est bien d'accord ?

Elle a l'air super menaçante comme ça. Un poing sur sa hanche et un doigt pointé dans ma direction. Stupéfait, je ne peux que hocher la tête misérablement. Peu après, alors qu'il ne pleut plus et que Gabriella est parti, je rentre dans la maison. Mes parents sont dans la cuisine et s'entraident pour faire le repas. Naturellement, je monte mes affaires sur mon bureau, je passe me laver les mains, et redescends pour les aider. Le repas est presque prêt, mais ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de questionner.

« - Depuis quand es-tu avec Gabriella ? (Ça c'est ma mère)

« - C'est récent en fait ! Je suis avec depuis ce midi.

« - Tu comptes la voir tous les soirs ? (Là c'est mon père)

« - Ouais, elle m'aidera pour faire mes devoirs, puis madame Darbus veut que je remonte ma moyenne. Comme ça, je la verrais, hors du temps scolaire, et sportif, je ne négligerais pas mon travail.

« - Elle est sérieuse ? (Ma mère)

« - Oh oui ! Elle prend très à cœur l'école. Elle adore les sciences et elle est à l'aise avec toutes les matières, c'est la meilleure de ma classe. En plus elle déteste le sport, elle trouve ça inutile, mais si j'ai envie d'en faire, elle est d'accord. Comme elle dit, pendant ce temps, elle ira à la bibliothèque.

J'ai rajouté ce détail pour ma mère, puisqu'elle aussi trouve que je passe trop de temps en survêtement. Cela dit, si ma mère semble conquise, avec mon père, c'est loin d'être le cas. Je décide d'aborder le sujet comme il le voit.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas papa, je serais toujours aussi attentif durant les matchs et entraînements. Je me donnerais toujours à fond dans le basket. Je ne louperais pas d'entraînements pour passer du temps avec elle.

Rassuré, il se décrispe enfin et ma mère ajoute :

« - Bien, dans ce cas, invites-là à dîner un soir !

« - Oh ! Euh … et bien, c'est que …

« - Troy ! C'est ça ou tu ne la vois plus, insiste mon père, quitte à ce que tu es de nouveaux amis, on veut les connaître.

« - Très bien, je lui demanderais, mais ça risque d'être tendu, tu sais, elle ne voit pas beaucoup sa mère donc le soir, c'est plutôt repas en famille.

Mes parents semble comprendre et je suis soulagé d'un coup. Avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais qu'à dire que sa mère n'a pas voulu. La soirée se termine rapidement pour moi. J'ai cours demain, et je suis mort. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à mes parents, je monte me coucher. Demain est un autre jour.

La journée du lendemain commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Premièrement, je me suis levé en retard, donc, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Deuxièmement, lorsque je suis sortis de chez moi, le choc ! Sharpay était là, devant ma maison, dans son cabriolet dernière mode. J'allais à sa rencontre, et elle me proposa de monter avec elle. J'allais dire non quand je vis mon car passer. Et zut, pensais-je en montant dans sa voiture. Evidemment, elle mit la musique relativement forte, pour que tout le monde nous aperçoive. Vous savez ce que qu'il y a de pire pour un sportif qui a une réputation d'homme viril ? C'est débarquer au lycée dans un cabriolet rose Barbie avec une musique très féminine. Heureusement, qu'elle ne m'a pas proposé de conduire, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? Le pire, c'est que je suis accompagné de Barbie elle-même. J'eus beau sauté d'un coup de la voiture en prenant mon sac, je fus arrêté en plein milieu de mon chemin.

« - Troy attends, cria-t-elle, je voulais savoir, si tu veux, je peux venir te chercher et te raccompagner chaque jour ?

« - Non, merci Sharpay. Je viens en bus la plupart du temps, et je repars avec mon père après l'entraînement. Mais merci encore pour la balade. Bonne journée ! Hey Chad.

D'accord, j'interpelle rarement, voir jamais les gens mais là c'était ma carte de survie. Je le rejoignis et lui pressa le pas quand je vis que la cheftaine des cheerleaders venait vers nous. Jason nous rejoignit rapidement, et la sonnerie retentit. Nous allâmes en cours, et tout se déroula plutôt bien. Arrivée au midi, alors qu'on mangeait Chad me demanda pourquoi j'étais venu avec la reine des glaces. Je n'eus pas d'autre choix de tous lui révéler. Enfin disons ce qu'il s'est passait après que j'ai raté l'entraînement. Ceci dit personne ne sait encore. Malheureusement, ils sont trop curieux et lors de notre entraînement du soir, l'équipe au complet me demanda des explications.

« - C'est rien. Darbus voulait me parler de mon dernier devoir, elle n'a pas compris mes réponses et mon point de vue. J'ai du lui expliquer et le temps qu'elle comprenne tout, l'entraînement était fini. Bon, je vous retrouve sur le terrain.

Aussitôt, je sortis, trop content de m'être débarrassé de cette histoire. Coach me confia l'échauffement et je commence par leurs faire faire des permutations par deux en chantant notre hymne.

_« L'entraîneur dit : _

_Feinte à gauche,_

_Pars à droite !_

_Observe la défense,_

_Intercepte la balle,_

_Dribble,_

_Et tire au-dessus des défenseurs !_

_Surtout n'hésite pas,_

_Fonce et mets-y tout ton cœur !_

_Et surtout n'hésite pas, _

_Fonce et mets-y tout ton cœur !_

_Mets tout ton cœur dans l'jeu,_

_Oui tout ton cœur dans l'jeu ! »_

L'entraîneur arriva peu après, et nous dicta la marche à suivre pour gagner le championnat. Durant une heure, nous nous entraînâmes puis mon père sonna la fin du jeu. Dans les vestiaires, nous rîmes en parlant de tout et de rien. Naturellement, Jason et Chad commencèrent à parler de leurs copines et tous les joueurs suivirent. Sauf moi, pas parce que je n'ai pas de copine mais simplement, parce que je ne savais pas comment faire pour Gabriella. De plus, il fallait que je me débarrasse de cette sangsue de Sharpay Evans. Me souvenant, qu'elle devait venir à sept heures, je me dépêchais et sortis après un rapide « Salut les gars à demain dormez bien ! Et mangez pas trop de poisson !» Surtout ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'ai ajouté cette phrase ! Je trouvais que ça sonnait bien. J'allais rapidement à la bibliothèque et y vit Gabriella.

« - Salut, dis-moi, c'est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

« - Oui, je termine un truc et j'arrive, me dit-elle sans lever le nez de sa copie.

« - Sans problème, je vais commencer mes devoirs.

Je sortis mon agenda et regardais la liste. Bon j'avais presque tout fait, sauf l'anglais et les sciences. Pour ce dernier, c'est normal, je n'avais pas terminé. Avec Gabriella nous avions commencé hier mais mes parents nous ont interrompu. Je pris donc mon anglais que j'avais sur moi et commençais. Je n'avais pas fait trois exercices qu'elle se leva.

« - Dépêche-toi, on va rater le bus, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

Sans un mot, je l'imitais et je l'attendis. Nous sortîmes en courant, pour monter _in extremis_ dans le bus. Heureusement, mes potes avaient pris celui d'avant. Je m'installais donc près d'elle et lui parlais du fameux dîner en lui racontant le mensonge que j'avais sortis à mes parents.

« - Pas mal. Je verrais avec ma mère mais franchement, j'ai peur que ce soit impossible. Sinon, il faudra voir pour changer de tactique.

Comme nous arrivions à mon arrêt, je me levais et la saluais, avant de descendre. J'entrais et fut étonné de voir ma mère qui me regardais méchamment.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je en hésitant.

« - Qui est donc, cette Sharpay Evans qui t'as téléphoné trois fois en vingt minutes ? Troy, j'aime beaucoup Gabriella, elle m'a l'air d'être une fille bien, donc, si tu pouvais éviter de la faire souffrir en sortant également avec cette autre fille, j'en serais contente.

« - Hein ? Moi ? Avec Sharpay ? Non, c'est une équation impossible. Ecoute, c'est la meneuse des pompoms girls. Elle m'a raccompagné hier, parce qu'il commençait à pleuvoir et que papa était coincé au lycée et ce matin, elle m'a fait rater mon bus, pour pouvoir m'emmener. Mais ça s'arrête-là ! Je ne ressens rien pour elle, mais elle s'accroche pire qu'une sangsue !

Je montais déposer mes affaires et demandais à ma mère l'autorisation de monter avec Gabriella dans ma chambre pour faire nos devoirs.

« - Si tu laisses la porte ouverte, tu as le droit.

Bien au moins, je pourrais lui parler d'un truc. Je plaçais mes affaires sur mon bureau quand on sonna. Je n'étais pas descendu que déjà ma mère avait ouvert la porte à ma « copine » et discutait gentiment avec elle. Nous bûmes un chocolat, puis Gabriella et moi montâmes dans ma chambre. Afin qu'elle se sente bien, j'avais ranger rapidement ma chambre, et fait mon lit. Bon, il y avait des traces de baskets partout mais elle n'en fit aucune remarque. Nous étions entrain de terminer nos exercices quand je lui demandais un truc embrassant.

« - Dis-moi, je vais sûrement en demandez trop, et tu risques de me gifler, mais tu pourrais m'aider sur un plan personnel ?

« - Laisse-moi deviner ! Ton problème personnel s'appelle Sharpay Evans !

« - Ma mère t'en a parler ou quoi ?

« - Non ! Je vous ai simplement vu, comme la majorité des lycéens de East High.

« - Justement, à ce propos, tu ne voudrais pas m'aider à la décoller ? Elle ne me lâche plus, et cinq minutes avant que tu arrives, ma mère me faisait la leçon comme quoi, une fille comme toi, ne méritait pas que je la trompe avec ce genre de filles. Ma mère t'adore déjà, aussi, ça va lui briser le cœur quand je lui dirais la vérité.

« - Vraiment ? Alors, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Juste pour que ma mère sache que j'étais invitée chez toi au cas ou elle croiserait tes parents à la réunion parents élèves de ce semestre, et ma mère a réagit presque comme j'ai pensé. Elle ne veut pas que je dîne chez toi, mais accepte de t'inviter toi et toute ta famille samedi soir chez nous, pour un repas. En plus, elle fera sa spécialité !

« - On est dans la merde, jusqu'au cou. Ecoute, Gabriella, si tu souhaites tout arrêter, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je t'ai mise dans un sacré pétrin et tant pis, j'irais dire la vérité à mes parents, tout de suite, quitte à ce qu'ils me renvoient de l'équipe.

« - C'est gentil, mais tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Tu ferais tout ce que je te demanderais en échange de ce service alors voilà. Tu vas jouer ton rôle samedi soir, et si tu avais des plans, tu les annules. Ça fait trop longtemps que ma mère n'a pas sourit comme elle l'a fait tout à l'heure, et je ne veux pas la voir triste, de nouveau. S'il te plait ?

J'aurais voulu dire oui, mais je pensais à ce qu'elle devrait dire à sa mère quand les cours seraient terminés. Malheureusement, malgré que ma tête refusait que je le fasse, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et je l'ai trouvé belle à ce moment, je l'avoue. Elle avait ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, je crois qu'on dis comme ça, avec sa mèche de devant légèrement ondulée. Son cache-cœur bleu sur son débardeur blanc et son jeans. Et ses yeux ! Ses yeux marron chocolat, qui me suppliaient presque d'accepter. Je n'eus pas la force de lui dire non. A l'entente de ma réponse, elle me sauta au cou et me remercia. Maladroitement, je mis mes mains dans son dos et lui rendis son étreinte. Elle dut me dire « merci » une bonne quinzaine de fois, et déclara :

« - Je te suis redevable à vie !

« - Tu as pensé à ce qu'elle va dire quand elle saura la vérité ? Tu ne préfères pas qu'on arrête tout, et que je vienne avec ma famille en simple ami ?

« - Oh non ! Si j'arrête tout, c'est au complet, le job avec et ça hors de question. J'ai besoin de prouver à Callaway que je suis apte à travailler avec elle, cet été. J'ai besoin du travail, plus que de l'argent. Si je dis la vérité à ma mère, elle ira voir la prof de science et cette opportunité me passera sous le nez.

« - Ouais, je vois. Bon très bien, mais tu m'aides à me débarrasser de Sharpay. Après tout, tu m'es redevable à vie, et là je te cite.

« - Non, hors de question, tu te débrouilles avec tes _call girls_.

« - Cheerleader pas call girl. Ecoute, tu m'aides avec cette vipère et je parle à ma mère en ton nom. Elle travaille souvent avec des lycéens durant ses vacances. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'a aucun stagiaire, et elle t'adore déjà !

Gabriella réfléchit quelques minutes puis tendit la main.

« - Marché conclu !

C'est l'hymne traduite en français dans le livre. A chanter sur l'air de « Get'cha head in the game »

Voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion et merci pour vos encouragements, ils me vont droit au coeur. Bisous


	4. Chapter 4

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Merci à **Flamen roose**, **DD-Love-HP**, **Zac-Vanessa**, **miiss-vaness-nessa** pour vos commentaires.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 4**

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Nous voilà samedi et, il est quinze heures trente, du moins c'est ce qu'affichent mon réveil. Cela dit, je ne peux trop voir, puisque j'ai la tête dans les nuages. C'est bizarre, voir Gaby, tous les jours, m'a rapproché d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas aussi grosse tête que ça. Non en fait, j'ai l'impression que cette manière d'étudier cache une blessure profonde. Mais d'où vient-elle, je n'en sais rien. Enfin bon, je ne vais pas réfléchir à ça trop longtemps. C'est vrai après tout, Chad et Jason arrivent dans quelques minutes, pour une petite partie. Un deux contre deux. Chad et moi, contre Jason et mon père. La partie va être serré, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion. On perdra avec Chad vu que mon père, étant notre entraîneur, connaît nos points faibles. La sonnette d'en bas se mit à retentir. Je sortis de mon lit. C'est bizarre, on dit toujours la sonnerie du bas. Mais qui irait grimper une façade de maison pour aller sonner à une clochette qui serait a trois mètres du sol ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi la poser si haut ? C'est avec ce genre de réflexion que je descendis et me rendis au jardin. Mes amis étaient là, et Oh ! Etrange, leurs copines aussi. Je ne me souviens pas les avoir invité. Enfin, par politesse, je leur dis bonjour. On prit un grand verre d'eau. C'est une obligation, si on veut jouer avec mon père. Donc, tandis que les filles discutaient avec ma mère, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le terrain, quand mon portable sonna.

« - Deux minutes, dis-je en m'éloignant. Allo ?

« - Salut c'est Gabriella.

« - Salut Gaby, ça va ? T'as une voix bizarre !

« - Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler Gaby. Oui, ça va. C'était juste pour te prévenir que ma mère va rentrer un peu plus tard que prévue et que par conséquent, elle m'a demandé de vous proposer de venir plutôt vers vingt et une heures ? Tu peux demander à Ocella ?

« - Pas de problème, mais tu es sur que tu vas bien ?

« - Oui, oui, allez demande !

Décidemment je ne comprendrais jamais cette fille. Je suis sûr qu'elle est en pleurs sur son lit, à baldaquin. Je l'imagine dans un grand lit à baldaquin blanc, des voilages partout, et tous ses trucs orientaux. Enfin !

« - Maman ? J'ai Gaby au téléphone, euh pardon, j'ai Gabriella au bout du fil.

A l'entente de ce prénom, tout le monde se stoppa, Ma mère pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Chad et Jason parce que je parlais avec une fille au téléphone qu'ils connaissaient et mes parents aussi. Mon père pour la même raison que ma mère j'imagine. Et Taylor et Kelsie, parce qu'elles sont les meilleures amies de Gaby. Pardon Gabriella. Mais notons que je m'en suis aperçut à la fin de la conversation téléphonique.

« - Elle demande si ça dérange, si on arrive plutôt pour vingt et une heure. Sa mère rentrera plus tard que d'habitude. Je réponds quoi ?

« - Dis-lui de demander à sa mère de venir à la maison, c'est moi qui invite. Et fais bien comprendre à Gaby que ce n'est pas une question mais une obligation.

« - A vos ordres, Capitaine. Bon Gaby, t'as entendu où je répète ?

« - Gabriella, je t'ai dit, et oui, répète, s'il te plait, je n'ai pas entendue.

« - Ok, ma mère propose à ta mère et toi que vous veniez à la maison. Elle fera la cuisine. Et comme ça, ta mère n'aura pas une vaisselle énorme à faire alors qu'elle a eut une grosse journée. Et ce n'est pas une question, mais une obligation, je crois.

« - Très bien, j'appelle ma mère qui attend la réponse et je te rappelle ok ?

« - Euh, ça va être tendu là. Je laisse le portable à ma mère. J'ai des trucs à faire avant ce soir.

Elle acquiesça et, après avoir raccroché, j'allais donner le téléphone à ma mère.

« - Gaby va rappeler pour savoir si c'est d'accord. Je te le confie, j'ai une partie qui m'attend, dis-je.

Aussitôt, je posais le portable et courus rejoindre mes amis, quand je pensais à un truc. Arrivé à côté de mon coéquipier et meilleur ami, je me souvins d'un truc que m'a dit Gaby le premier jour que je suis venu la voir à la bibliothèque.

_Flash-back_

_Tout en parlant, j'essayais de voir sur ses cahiers, si son nom était écrit. Manque de bol, il y était._

_« - Sauf que je suis une amie de Taylor. Tu sais la petite amie de ton meilleur copain, avait-elle crachée._

_« - Ok Gabriella, je suis désolée. J'avoue, je ne connaissais pas ton prénom, mais j'avais quand même remarqué que tu étais avec moi en cours, ça devrait jouer en ma faveur non ?_

_Fin du flash-back_

Oh la boulette ! Bon tant pis, Taylor n'est pas commère. La partie débuta et malgré toutes nos ruses, nous perdîmes le match. Bon d'un point, mais bon, il faut dire qu'avec Chad, on se connaît depuis la maternelle, donc on se comprend sans se parler. Nous nous allongions sur le gazon quelques minutes, puis hormis moi, tout le monde alla retrouver la femme de leur vie. Néanmoins, j'allais vers ma mère récupérer mon portable. Ocella me dit que Gaby et sa mère viendraient à la maison. Elle m'avoua l'avoir trouvée légèrement déprimée et m'encouragea à prendre une douche et d'aller voir ce qu'elle avait. Obtempérant je montais les marches quatre à quatre pour me laver. Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais propre et habillé et je courais vers chez ma fausse petite amie. Lorsque j'arrivais, tout paraissait calme. D'ailleurs, trop calme. C'est vrai, laissez une fille de seize ans seule dans une maison, il y a forcément du bruit. Une musique un peu forte, une voix aigue qui chante, une télé un peu forte, mais là rien. Je me mis devant la porte et l'appelait au téléphone.

« - Oui ?

« - C'est Troy, t'es chez toi ?

« - Euh, oui, je suis chez moi. Pourquoi ?

Je l'imaginais plisser ses petits yeux cherchant le piège. Avec un sourire non dissimulé, je répondis simplement :

« - Ben viens m'ouvrir alors, s'il te plait !

Aussitôt, je raccrochais et attendis. Il lui fallut moins de cinq secondes pour sortir de sa chambre, je pense, et venir m'ouvrir. Néanmoins, elle ne m'invita pas à entrer. Comme j'étais de bonne humeur, je n'en tins pas compte et l'observais méticuleusement. Histoire de savoir si elle avait pleuré. Bien que ses yeux n'étaient plus gonflés, ils restaient rouges, et brillants. Quelques traces persistaient sur ses joues. Je la vis se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche et décidais d'agir par instinct. Sans rien lui demander, j'entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi. Elle me regarda sans rien dire, ni même réagir. Ce premier détail, me fit tiquer. Je regardais rapidement vers l'étage et elle me répondit qu'elle était seule. Alors sans chercher d'avantage à savoir ce qu'il se passait, je la pris dans mes bras. Elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou, et j'entendis ses sanglots, alors que de l'eau, sûrement ses larmes, coulait sur mon tee-shirt. Nous restâmes plusieurs minutes dans cette position, puis ses sanglots cessèrent. Sans chercher à savoir pourquoi toutes ses larmes, je plongeais mes yeux dans son regard.

« - Ayé ça va mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête sans parler. Rassuré, je lui demandais si elle voulait en parler. Elle ne répondit pas la négative, toujours en bougeant la tête.

« - Ok, mais si t'as besoin de parler, je suis là, d'accord ?

On s'assit sur les marches et elle acquiesça.

« - Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse tranquille et que j'ailles voir chez moi, si j'y suis ?

Comme elle ne me répondit pas, je pris ça pour un oui et après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, je me levais et voulus partir. Seulement, elle me retint en s'accrochant à mon jeans. Sans rien dire, je me rassis près d'elle et l'entoura de mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se mit à fredonner une chanson. Ce n'était pas plus fort qu'un murmure mais les paroles me touchèrent.

It's funny when you find yourself  
Looking from the outside  
I'm standing here but all I want  
Is to be over there  
Why did I let myself believe  
Miracles could happen  
Cause now I have to pretend  
That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale  
A dream when I'm not sleeping  
A wish upon a star  
Thats coming true  
But everybody else could tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody  
That I heard you singing  
And when you smiled  
You made me feel  
Like I could sing along  
But then you went and changed the words  
Now my heart is empty  
I'm only left with used-to-be's  
And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale  
And dreams were meant for sleeping  
And wishes on a star  
Just don't come true  
Cause now even I can tell  
That I confused my feelings with the truth  
Because I liked the view  
When there was me and you

I can't believe that  
I could be so blind  
It's like you were floating  
While I was falling  
And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view  
Thought you felt it too  
When there was me and you

A la fin, elle leva sa tête de mes genoux, et m'embrassa sur la joue. C'est étrange, ce n'était pas la première qu'une fille me faisait une bise. La plupart des cheerleaders le font, mais le fait de sentir les lèvres de Gabriella sur la peau, m'a comme électrisé la colonne vertébrale. Elle finit par se mettre debout, sans parler, alla dans une pièce. Comme je n'étais pas chez moi, je la suivis. Elle était dans la cuisine et mit deux tasses au chaud. Dos à moi, elle consentit à parler.

« - Désolé pour tes vêtements.

« - Oh ça ! Ce n'est pas grave. Tu t'es vengé de t'avoir fait prendre l'eau lundi, c'est tout, dis-je en souriant.

Elle se retourna et me sourit. Et sur le coup, j'me sens con, on se côtoie depuis lundi, et je ne sais rien d'elle. Sauf qu'elle bosse dur pour être la meilleure. Finalement, nous buvons notre chocolat et on parle de tout et de rien. Il est six heures quand elle me dit de partir. Avant que je lui aie demandé pourquoi, elle m'avoue qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'inviter quelqu'un chez elle, quand sa mère n'est pas là. J'acquiesçais et, je sortis, pour regagner ma rue, et ma maison. Bon d'accord, j'avoue elle habite de deux rues de chez moi mais bon. Quand je rentrais mes amis, et leurs copines étaient partis, bien sûr. Je savais que Chad et Taylor sortaient voir un film, et que Jason et Kelsie avaient un truc de prévu. Je montais dans ma chambre, et comme à mon habitude, je me couchais sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête, en fixant le plafond. Une heure plus tard, ma mère vint me chercher. J'étais toujours dans la même position, à penser à ce qui pouvait faire pleurer Gaby. Peut-être qu'elle ne voyait pas assez sa mère ? Pour une fille, c'est important, je crois. Où alors, elle ne voyait plus son père ? Ou son copain, l'avait quitté ? Suis-je bête, je ne savais même pas si elle en avait un. Je ne pense pas vu comment elle est intelligente, mais elle est quand même vachement mignonne. J'avais sa chanson qui tournait dans ma tête sans arrêt. Ocella me caressa la joue d'un doigt comme quand elle me réveillait lorsque j'étais petit. Je tournais la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'elle sourit. Elle m'annonça qu'il fallait que je me prépare Gabriella et sa mère arrivait dans un quart d'heure. J'acquiesçais, et me levais. Peu de temps après, j'étais prêt, je descendis au moment ou la sonnette retentit. Je me retins de respirer jusqu'à ce que ma mère ait refermé la porte derrière une femme ressemblant à Gabriella. C'est ainsi que je fis la connaissance de Mme Sophia montez. La soirée se déroula assez bien. Conscients qu'ils avaient engendré des timides, les parents ne s'attendirent pas à ce qu'on s'embrasse à chaque instant, et bien que je sentis le regard inquisiteur de mon père toute la soirée, celle-ci se déroula bien. Ma mère cuisine super bien, et la mère de Gabriella a un sens de l'humour incroyable. Surtout l'une et l'autre savent très bien dessiner. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand on s'est mis à jouer à dessiner, c'est gagné. Durant cette soirée, j'avais confié à fausse petite amie que je m'intéressais très peu aux filles, c'est pour ça qu'on me courait toujours après, vu que j'étais toujours célibataire. Elle me regarda suspicieusement, mais hocha la tête. Taylor lui avait sûrement parlé de mon cas désespéré. Vers minuit, elles repartirent et je m'exilais deux minutes avec Gaby dans le garage. Nos parents devaient penser qu'on s'embrassait mais j'avouais à mon amie (?) que Taylor était au courant, vu qu'elle était présente lors de son appel. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et me dis qu'elle allait devoir tout expliquer à son amie. Je la suppliais de ne rien dire. Si elle en avait parler à Chad, j'étais cuit, il voudrait sûrement qu'on passe du temps en couple. Sa mère l'appela et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de partir sans me donner sa réponse. J'espérais au fond de moi, qu'elle ne dirait rien, au moins le temps que je trouve une excuse valable pour la quitter, sans que ma mère la déteste afin qu'elle puisse avoir un stage avec elle cet été. D'ailleurs, je me souvins qu'il fallait que je parle de ce problème à ma mère. Je rentrais et Ocella m'appela.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Ça vous a plus ? Faites-le moi savoir en reviews. Bisous les gens !!

Time Tell Will


	5. Chapter 5

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Gros merci à **flamen roose, lolo5302, DD-Love-HP, MiniMagiCcOlOurS, Ayame-san86**, pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait chaud au cœur. Comme promis la suite, tous les lundi !! Au passage, vous avez vu la BA de HSM3 ?? Elle est géniale !

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 5**

Le lundi matin quand mon réveil sonna, j'eus envie de rester couché. J'avais essayé de joindre Gabriella toute la journée mais elle n'avait pas répondu. En fait, je tombais que sur sa messagerie. J'avais bien tenté avec le fixe, juste pour voir si elle filtrait les appels mais rien à faire. J'avais donc abandonné après plus de cinquante appels sans réponse. Malheureusement, j'avais interro de littérature ce matin, j'étais obligé d'aller en cours. Je me levais, et éteignais cette machine en jurant comme un routier. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais dans le bus. Je l'avais attendu devant chez Chad pour être sur de ne pas croiser Sharpay et son horrible Barbie mobile. On arriva en avance, et il rejoignit sa copine. Machinalement, je lui dis bonjour, et elle me sauta au cou. Spontanément, je la retins en passant mon bras à sa taille.

« - Oh Troy ! Je suis contente pour Gaby et toi. Vous allez super bien ensemble, dit-elle tout sourire.

J'eus le réflexe de retenir un « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Je la remerciais, et dis bonjour à Kelsie, quand j'aperçus ma « copine. » Et merde comment, on fait ? Je fis la bise à Kelsie, et m'approchais de Gabriella, ne sachant trop comment faire. Heureusement, elle avait résolu le problème à ma place. Elle me fit un rapide kiss du bout des lèvres. C'était super rapide et j'eus tout juste le temps de répondre. Comme Jason venait d'arriver, je proposais à Gaby de venir avec moi à mon casier. Tout le monde voulut nous suivre, mais je précisais.

« - En amoureux !

Elle hocha la tête et je pris son sac, machinalement. Nous marchâmes, et je lui demandais pourquoi, je n'avais pas réussi à la joindre.

« - Ma mère a une maison de vacances. Habituellement, on y passe tout le week-end, mais on a du faire une exception. Et comme ce n'est pas trop loin, elle a décidé d'y passer le dimanche. Pourquoi voulais-tu m'appeler ?

« - Pour savoir ce que tu avais décidé de dire à Taylor, mais j'ai eut ma réponse.

« - Oui. Désolé ! C'est qu'elle est venue me voir hier soir, juste quand j'arrivais et ma mère étant présente, je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité. Et puis, elle me tanne depuis le début du mois, pour que j'aille te parler. D'après elle, on est fait pour être en couple, donc, je n'ai pas relevé. Au moins, elle arrête de me présenter des mecs bizarres. Je t'aide contre Sharpay, et tu me sauves des nombreux gars super bien, selon Taylor.

« - D'accord !

On était devant mon casier, j'y déposais tous mon sac sauf de quoi écrire. J'y reviendrais à dix heures chercher le reste de ma matinée. J'avais deux heures avec Darbus.

« - Au fait, ma mère t'adore. Elle est même ravie que j'aie un copain aussi bien.

« - Ah c'est super, dis-je en me grattant la nuque avant de me souvenir d'un truc.

D'un geste vif, je mis ma main sur son épaule et je lui annonçais la bonne nouvelle.

« - En parlant de mère, j'ai demandé à maman si elle avait quelqu'un pour l'aider cet été, et comme elle m'a dit que non, j'ai sournoisement glisser le fait que tu serais parfaite, et que tu cherchais du boulot pour les vacances. Et tout aussi sournoisement que moi, elle m'a demandé ton numéro et devrait te contacter aujourd'hui pour te demander si tu es intéressé par le poste. Le seule bémol, c'est que tu seras souvent à la maison, et donc, tu me croiseras inévitablement.

« - C'est pas grave, je savais de toute façon, que je te verrais si ta mère me prenait. Oh Troy ! Je suis super contente ! Merci, merci encore, c'est génial, je pouvais pas rêver mieux pour cet été. Il va être sensationnel, dit-elle me sautant dans les bras.

Sa joie étant communicative, je la serrais contre moi, et respirais son parfum discrètement. Quand je constatais que tout le monde nous regardait, je me penchais vers elle comme si je lui embrassais le cou, et murmurais :

« - Gaby, tout le monde nous regarde dans le couloir.

Elle se détacha de moi, et le rouge aux joues, marmonna :

« - On se retrouve en cours !

Aussitôt, elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à son casier, prit ses affaires et partit rejoindre la salle de littérature. Je la retrouvais quelques minutes plus tard. Assise au sol, elle relisait ses notes. Je ne la dérangeais pas, et je m'amusais de la voir rougir, signe qu'elle nous avait vu arriver. Taylor s'assit près d'elle, et l'imita, tandis que Kelsie, Jason et moi, parlions à voix basse pour ne pas les déranger. Quand notre prof principale arriva, elle me regarda puis nous fit entrer. Chad me demanda pourquoi elle m'observait ainsi et je dus lui dire que c'est parce que je lui avais promis de m'améliorer en science sinon j'aurais un précepteur. Ce n'était pas totalement faux mais je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. C'était mon meilleur pote certes, mais j'avais ma fierté. Quand ses cours seraient terminés et l'année avec, je lui dirais qu'elle était trop sérieuse pour moi, ou pas assez sportive. Sauf que, ça ne pose pas de problème de sortir avec une tête, du moment qu'elle sait rigoler. Non, je ne peux pas dire ça. Et si, je lui disais que … Que quoi ? Que j'adore Gaby, et passais du temps avec ? Que j'aime la voir, réfléchir, froncer les sourcils en lisant mes énormes fautes de sciences ? Que son rire, me fait chaud au cœur. Que je suis triste quand elle l'ait et que ses yeux me fond fondre.

« - Bolton. Au travail !

« - Je réfléchissais Mme Darbus.

« - Et vous, réfléchissiez à quoi Bolton ? A comment retourner une feuille ?

Et là, je vis qu'elle avait déposer les copies à l'envers. Zut, je me suis fait prendre. Bon tant pis. Je retournais la feuille, et me concentrais sur son affreuse copie. Les deux heures qui suivirent, je les passais à décortiquer une œuvre de Shakespeare. La fin du cours arriva trop rapidement pour moi. Comment faire ? Je n'allais pas obliger Gabriella à traîner avec nous ? Heureusement, malgré l'invitation de Taylor à venir, elle inventa une recherche de science pour esquiver. Sans le vouloir, je me demandais si elle allait réussir à trouver assez de recherches pour esquiver jusqu'à la fin du mois. Jason me tapa sur l'épaule.

« - Alors mec, t'as enfin une copine ! C'est cool comme ça tu pourras venir avec Chad, Taylor, Kelsie et moi le samedi soir.

Je vis Chad faire un signe de la tête du genre « Non dis pas ça ! » Puis il se tint le front et secouant la tête de gauche à droite. J'arrêtais de le regarder pour écouter ce que Jason me disait. Et là, je compris !

« - Quoi, hurlais-je, vous sortez sans moi le samedi soir ? Je suis la cinquième roue du carrosse ou quoi ?

Sur ces mot, je partis à la bibliothèque lieu détester de Chad. Il dit toujours que ce lieu lui donne des boutons. Je me calmais juste avant d'entrer, et repensais à la conversation. Je hurle souvent un « quoi » je trouve. Je pris un bouquin, et m'installa pour les dix minutes qui restaient. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je fermais les yeux pour me calmer et sentit cette odeur très familière.

« - Gaby, murmurais-je, Oh zut, pardon, Gabriella !

« - Oui ?

« - Euh … non rien ! Que fais-tu là ? Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas mon lieu propre mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. Enfin je veux dire …

« - J'ai entendu votre conversation. Je n'étais pas loin, dit-elle en s'asseyant.

« - …

« - Ecoute, ce n'est pas ce qu'ils pensaient. Tu n'es pas la cinquième roue du carrosse. Mais réfléchis, ils ont pensés, que tu te serais ennuyé si tu étais avec eux. Ils ne voient pas leurs copines de la semaine, c'est donc normal qu'ils sortent. Et ils sont potes, donc, ils trouvaient ça normal de sortir ensemble.

« - Ouais d'accord, donc, si je veux passer du temps avec mes potes, j'ai qu'à me trouver une copine. Où me travestir, dis-je un brin rieur.

« - Je ne pense pas que tu es leur genre mais tu peux essayer.

Un ange passa puis nous rîmes tous deux à l'idée de moi habillé comme une fille. Nous sortîmes chercher mes affaires en parlant de ma tenue. Je me voyais bien en minijupe en jeans, Gaby me voyait plus en pompoms girl. Avec la jupe à plis, et le haut moulant. Et la perruque blonde avait-elle ajouté. Nous passâmes devant un groupe de supportrices des Wildcats. Comme nous rions, Gabriella ne vit pas, le croche-pied de Mindy, et je la rattrapais rapidement. Elle était dans mes bras, et plus rien ne comptait. Je venais de plonger dans une mer chocolat et je voulais m'y noyer. Malheureusement, le directeur choisi ce moment pour annoncer la suite des cours. Dépité, je ramassais son sac, tandis qu'elle jetait un regard noir à la jeune fille.

La suite de la journée fut rapide. Bien évidemment, Gabriella fut invitée à manger avec nous, mais elle n'eut pas l'air de refuser lorsque Chad l'invita. Au contraire, elle répondit d'un grand sourire et vint s'installer près de moi. Sa nouvelle rivale la regardait méchamment, et je voyais chaque regard. Ils commençaient d'ailleurs à m'irriter. Comme mes amis étaient « occupés » avec leurs copines, je voulus me lever pour expliquer à Mindy de regarder ailleurs, seulement, Gaby ne m'en laissa pas le temps. La fixant droit dans les yeux, elle posa sa main sur ma cuisse, et me parla à l'oreille. Elle me parlait de cours, mais la rougeur de mes joues augmenta si bien que Chad déclara :

« - Bon Gabriella, t'arrête de raconter des choses torride à Troy. Il n'a pas l'habitude !

Elle rit dans mon oreille et y chuchota :

« - Alors comme ça, le meneur des Wildcats est coincé ?

Comme si on avait glissé un glaçon dans mon dos, je me repris et déclarais entre mes dents :

« - Tu vas voir, si je suis coincé.

Comme elle avait fini son repas, elle partit de la salle. Je la rattrapais au milieu du réfectoire, le retournais et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répondit pas, et j'allais me détachais d'elle, quand elle m'embrassa à son tour, mettant sa main derrière ma tête, pour approfondir ce baiser. Je n'entendis plus rien, je ne voyais qu'elle. J'étais dans un monde agréable, et je n'avais pas envie d'en sortir. Malgré moi, je mis mes mains sur sa taille. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je repris mon souffle, et elle murmura :

« - Pas mal, mais tu manques d'exercice.

« - C'est ce que tu dis, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

A la fin de celui-ci, elle avoua qu'il y avait du mieux. Avec un sourire, je la laissais partir et rejoignis mes amis tranquillement. Je terminais mon repas sans un mot. Quand j'allais franchir le seuil de la porte, Chad hurla :

« - Purée mon pote, ça c'était du baiser, dit-il en me rejoignant.

Il me prit par les épaules et nous sortîmes réconciliés. Le reste de la journée passa trop rapidement. En fait, j'appréhendais de travailler mes sciences, ce soir. Si jamais, elle était en colère de mon attitude de ce midi, j'étais cuit, j'aurais un autre précepteur, et je me voyais mal, embrasser un mec. J'arrivais à l'entraînement, et j'étais déjà sur le terrain quand mes potes arrivèrent au vestiaire. Evidemment, Sharpay fut la première sortie, mais fut rejointe par l'ensemble des supportrice du lycée. Elles m'entourèrent toutes et commencèrent à poser des questions. Finalement coach arriva, ainsi que l'équipe, et il les fit partir s'entraîner. La partie fut rude. Cela dit, je n'avais jamais joué si bien. J'avais mon équilibre. A la fin de l'entraînement, comme j'avais du temps libre, je restais pour marquer quelques paniers, quand les filles revinrent. Elles me demandèrent de leur donner mon avis sur leur chorégraphie. Malgré que je n'y connaisse rien, j'acceptais. Candice manqua de tomber et je la rattrapais de justesse. Elle mit sa main sur mon épaule et me remercia chaleureusement en m'embrassant la joue. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait prévu, puisqu'elle avait voulut m'embrasser, mais ma bouche n'était que pour Gabriella, et j'avais tourné la tête au dernier moment. Au même moment, j'entendis la porte du gymnase claquer. Je me tournais et vit la porte close. Je haussais les épaules et regarda l'heure. Mince je devais être à la maison dans pas longtemps. Je plantais les filles sans chercher à m'excuser et courus au vestiaire. Pas le temps pour la douche, tant pis, je pris mes affaires, et courus pour avoir le bus. J'y vis mes potes, mais comme j'étais en retard, et que je ne devais pas sentir bon, je préférais rester près de la porte. Chad me rejoignis quand même et me demanda pourquoi je n'étais pas avec eux. La raison n'étant pas évidente d'après lui, je lui expliquais.

« - On s'en fout, ramène ta viande.

Résigné, je le suivis, et il prévint les filles que si ça sentait l'ours, ce n'était que moi. Devant chez moi, je les quittais précipitamment. Je montais et prévint ma mère, qui était là pour une fois, que Gabriella risquait d'arriver, mais que je devais aller me laver. Peu de temps après être sous la douche, j'entendis sonner. Je pensais à Gabriella et me dis que ce n'était pas sain. De penser à elle sous la douche hein. Je me dépêchais donc, et descendis, la tête gouttant encore. Ocella lui parlait du fait qu'elle la prendrait sûrement en stage. Rassuré, je montais chercher une serviette pour sécher mes cheveux avant de revenir dans la cuisine. Ma fausse petite amie était installée. Elle venait de dire à ma mère, qu'elle m'aidait à avoir un meilleur niveau.

« - Comme ça, si j'arrive à lui faire avoir un vingt plutôt que ses douze habituels, vous verrez à quel point je suis efficace.

Ma mère eut l'air enchanté, et ne devrait donc plus s'étonner de nous voir plancher sur nos devoirs de science. Maintenant que j'avais les bases, je comprenais mieux les exos. Bien que je faisais souvent des fautes, c'était déjà mieux. Pour mes exercices d'aujourd'hui, Gabriella me prédit un quinze selon elle.

« - C'est mieux que mes douze habituels non ?

« - Ouais, enfin, tu passerais moins de temps dans le gymnase à regarder les chorés de tes _call_ _girls_, ça serait mieux, dit-elle un brin en colère.

Ne comprenant pas, je lui demandais si c'était elle qui était venu. Elle me jura que non, mais j'eus un doute. Et si c'était elle, et qu'elle soit jalouse ? Ça se pourrait non ? Non ! Je ne dois pas être son genre. Ce qui me fit penser à un truc. En la raccompagnant, jusqu'à chez elle, nouveau pli depuis que je connaissais son adresse, je demandais :

« - Dis-moi Gabriella, t'as un copain ?

C'était aussi un nouveau pli, j'avais le droit de l'appeler Gaby devant les autres mais nous étions seuls, c'était le prénom entier.

« - Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

« - Pour savoir si c'était pour ça que tu pleurais samedi.

« - Oh non ! Ce n'était pas pour ça. J'ai juste appris une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est tout.

Elle enchaîna sur un autre sujet, la science et le stage avec ma mère. Quand j'arrivais chez elle, je vis sa mère nous espionner. Je lui fis un signe, et elle me sourit avant de se cacher. Je l'embrassais donc doucement, comme si elle était fragile et je partis. Rentré chez moi, mes affaires avaient été expédiées dans ma chambre, et j'aidais ma mère à faire le repas. Cependant, elle me demanda d'aller replier le linge, signe qu'elle voulait parler à mon père en privé. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. Du moins, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas compris pour les cours particuliers.

: Notais que je n'ai rien contre les routiers en général puisque mon père en est un et c'est pour ça que je sais de quoi je parle. Ses collègues sont intéressants et ont un langage très imagé mdr.

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Laissez votre avis, les reviews, même mauvaise font toujours plaisir !

Time tell Will !


	6. Chapter 6

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Merci à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **flamen roose**, **miis-vaness-nessa**, **Sunchiine**, **Zac-Vanessa**, **Ayame-san86**, **ceriz'** pour vos commentaires. La suite maintenant !

**Ps** : Je n'ai pas trouvé utile de mettre le pourquoi Gabriella pleurait. Je vous laisse donc imaginer. Troy va se faire une idée tout seul. _MIIS-VANESS-NESSA _: Il n'y a que neuf chapitres en tout.

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain, je fus surpris de voir Sharpay dans ma cuisine aussi tôt. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle dans ma cuisine ? En plus à cette heure ? Mais même à une autre heure, elle ne va pas dans le décor. Surtout qu'elle est là ou Gaby s'assoie habituellement.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? A cette heure ?

« - Un problème de voiture. Je suis tombée en panne, et ta mère m'a gentiment proposé de venir ici et de partir avec toi en bus, dit-elle de sa voix enjouée.

Mon Dieu ! C'est quoi cette arnaque ? Ne prenant pas gaffe au fait que Barbie soit dans la pièce, je me tournais vers ma mère.

« - C'est une blague, c'est ça ?

« - Mais Troy, voyons, je n'allais pas la laisser dehors, pendant une heure !

« - Bas si ! Perso, je l'aurais fait moi. Maman, c'est la pire sangsue qu'on puisse trouver en ce bas monde. De plus, elle va s'en vanter partout au lycée et Gaby va m'en vouloir à mort. Elle va me quitter, et ne pourra plus te prouver à quel point, elle est intelligente, puisqu'elle ne viendra plus, et tu seras obligé d'embaucher un autre étudiant et tout ça à cause d'elle, m'exclamais-je en la pointant du doigt.

Elle fit un petit saut, avec son cri aigu, quand elle comprit ce que je venais de dire.

« - Voyons Troy, raisonna ma mère. Rien de tout cela ne se passera. Tu aimes Gaby (ça c'est sûr !) et elle t'aime (c'est beaucoup moins sûr) ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure (Mince ou ais-je mon nez ? Je n'ai rien vu.) Elle ne va pas te quitter, parce qu'elle descendra du bus en même temps que toi.

On pari ? Je suis sûr que si. Comme je sentais que je n'aurais pas le fin mot de l'histoire, je montais me laver. Heureusement que j'avais mis mon pyjama hier. Elle aurait pu se vanter de m'avoir vu en caleçon, ça aurait été trop la honte. Quand je descendis, le plus tard possible, j'avais vérifié trois fois mon sac, mes cheveux, et même mes affaires, et j'avais fait mon lit, elle était toujours là. Par contre, plus ma mère. Résigné, je soufflais et lui proposais de sortir, le bus allant arriver. Elle sourit et déclara :

« - Oh mais ne compte pas sur moi pour monter dans ce truc, je n'ai simplement pu d'essence, mais ta mère est si naïve. En tout cas, charmant ton pyjama. Les filles vont être déçu quand elles sauront que je t'ai vu quasiment nu. Et Gabriella aussi, dit-elle en montant sa Barbiemobile.

J'étais dans la merde, n'empêche que j'avais raison. Si East High avait un club de théâtre, elle serait la présidente, avec son talent. Elle n'a qu'à monter le « Sharpay Evans club » et arrêter d'essayer de faire de ma vie un enfer. Je me repris, fermais la porte, puisqu'elle était entrain de chercher le litre d'essence afin de refaire son plein. Pétri de mauvaise attention, je lui proposais galamment de le faire pour elle.

« - C'est dangereux, vu que tu es en blanc et loin de chez toi. Tu risques de te tâcher, ajoutais-je alors que je la vis prendre le bidon.

Je sais par expérience qu'elle déteste se tâcher. Elle hocha la tête et me tendis l'objet. Comme elle ne m'observait pas, je m'en occupais. Je lui proposais également, de vérifier ses niveaux vu que le bus n'était pas là. Elle accepta avec joie, ravie que je m'occupe de sa Barbiemobile. Elle ouvrit le capot, et je fis les niveaux rapidement. Evidemment, ils étaient nickel, mais j'en profitais pour débrancher le fil qui permettait de faire l'étincelle qui brûlait l'essence afin que le moteur tourne. Pour qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de rien, je parlais avec elle, pour ne pas qu'elle essaie de démarrer. Quand mon bus arriva, je la quittais précipitamment, je ne voulais pas le louper. Je la vis tourner, en vain, la clé puis tapais sur son volant. Le chauffeur démarra et je souris. La journée commençait bien finalement ! J'arrivais au lycée un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'embrassais les filles et serrais les mains de mes amis. Remarquant que Gabriella n'était pas là, je les questionnais. J'entendis un vague « à la bibliothèque » Sans un mot de plus, je m'y rendis, déposant mes affaires dans mon casier. J'arrivais et comme elle était de dos, et qu'il y avait des élèves présents, impossible de juste lui faire la bise. Pas après les baisers qu'on a échangé au réfectoire hier. Je mis mes mains sur ses yeux, et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille :

« - Devine quel casse-pieds vient t'ennuyer et que tu vas détester à cause de ses fichus élèves ?

« - J'en connais qu'un qui réponde à cette définition, dit-elle. J'imagine que c'est ce bon vieux Troy Bolton !

« - Gagné, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Par chance, j'avais trouver un stratagème. Je n'avais qu'à l'embrasser, juste sur la commissure des lèvres. Personne ne sembla remarquer le truc, et elle me sourit. Je m'assis près d'elle, et malgré ses affaires devant elle, elle arrêta son travail.

« - Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ?

Je lui racontais tout. De ma super mauvaise surprise dans la cuisine jusqu'à la panne provoquée de Sharpay. Elle rangea ses affaires, pendant mon récit. A la fin, elle retint de rire. Nous sortîmes afin qu'elle puisse rire. Imaginant sa tête, ses vêtements et tout, nous fûmes plié de rire quand Taylor et les autres nous rejoignirent. Lorsqu'ils voulurent connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, la sonnerie retentit. Je leur dis :

« - Attendez le cours de sciences, vous allez comprendre !

Nous rentrâmes et une fois assis, Chad se tourna vers moi.

« - Et …

A ce moment, Sharpay entra couverte de tâches de graisses. Tout le monde rit à la voir. En effet, elle était réputée pour n'avoir jamais un cheveu de travers alors pensez-vous, une tâche. Ça relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Toute rouge, elle s'installa en expliquant à la prof qu'elle avait eu un problème de voiture. En passant près de moi, elle marmonna un « tu me le paieras Bolton ! » Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de regarder Gabriella. Je fus étonné de voir qu'elle me regardait. Elle baissa la tête et rougit. Je fis alors un grand sourire. Grand sourire qui disparut quand Mme Callaway nous dit qu'elle vérifierait les exercices quand on les aurait corrigé. Evidemment, je compris qu'elle voulait me noter, mais bon, j'avais bon espoir, Gaby m'avait dit que c'était à peu près bon. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas voulut me dire ou je m'étais trompé. Quand elle finit de corriger, je compris mon erreur, j'avais, une fois de plus, oublié de prendre en compte un ingrédient pour mon mélange chimique donc il ne servait à rien. Heureusement que ce n'était que théorique quoique c'était un élément important. Elle vérifia donc les travaux rapidement, tandis qu'on avait d'autres exercices à faire. J'angoissais quand je la vis prendre mon cahier. Je la regardais tout le long. Elle releva la tête et me fis signe de travailler. Acceptant, je me remis au travail, et je fus surpris de comprendre à peu près. Bon j'avais quelques fautes mais c'était léger. Quand elle nous rendit nos devoirs, j'y vis un petit Quinze. Ravi, je souris et je terminais rapidement mon exo tout en me concentrant. A la fin du cours, je sortis avec Chad et Jason, et nous rîmes de bon cœur en voyant Sharpay. Les filles nous rejoignirent et Taylor demanda, à tous, nos notes. On avait tous à peu près la même note. Bien que j'avais la meilleure note des mecs. Gabriella s'en sortait avec un vingt. Bon la copine de Chad aussi mais ce sont des têtes ses deux-là. Durant la pause, Mindy et Candice vinrent nous voir.

« - Dis-moi Troy, c'est vrai que Sharpay t'a vu quasiment nu ? Enfin juste en caleçon, demanda Mindy en regardant de travers Gabriella.

La réaction de celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Elle rit et déclara :

« - Impossible, Troy ne dort pas avec un caleçon, mais un pyjama !

« - Et qu'es-ce que tu en sais ?

« - Je le sais parce que j'ai déjà dormit chez lui banane ! Je sais quand même comment dort mon copain, bien qu'on ait pas vraiment dormit cette nuit-là, n'est-ce pas mon ange, dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil dès qu'elles me regardèrent.

« - Oh oui ! Je m'en souviens. D'ailleurs, je ne risque pas d'oublier !

Les deux pestes la toisèrent et reprirent :

« - Non, franchement Troy, tu lui trouves quoi ? Elle est aussi féminine qu'un ours des montagnes ?

« - Et toi aussi agréable d'un tigre constipé, répliqua ma « copine » tout sourire.

Sur ses mots, Taylor leur demanda d'aller voir si elle n'avait pas mieux à faire.

La semaine passa rapidement, et j'eus la vague impression que les supportrices s'en donnait à cœur joie, de me faire arriver en retard. Et le pire, c'est que j'avais la désagréable impression que Gaby ne me croyait pas. Je finissais toujours par arriver à l'heure mais franchement, j'étais le plus souvent en colère et énervé. La veille, une fille m'avait fait un bisou de rien sur la joue mais elle avait oublié de me dire qu'elle m'avait fait une trace énorme avec son rouge à lèvres. Ce qui fait que je suis arrivé en même temps que ma copine et qu'elle m'a désagréablement dit « La prochaine fois que ta copine t'embrasse, essuie-toi la joue ! » Je n'ai pas compris jusqu'à ce que je passe devant une glace. Je l'ai enlevé rapidement. Enfin bon maintenant c'est samedi et le week-end commence par une grasse mat'. Sauf que mon père est venu me réveiller à dix heures, pour une partie de basket de onze à douze. L'avantage, c'est que comme je reste chez moi, je peux ne pas aller me laver avant le déjeuner. J'arrivais donc plus rapidement sur notre terrain et nous entamèrent une partie ou mon père me donna plusieurs techniques comme la feinte à gauche ou il m'aida à faire passer le ballon entre les jambes de l'adversaire sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher puisqu'elle est trop rapide pour lui. A la fin, j'étais passablement lessivé, et il me laissa le temps de prendre une douche avant de déjeuner. Quand je descendis mes parents avaient tout préparés, et je fus donc corvée de lave-vaisselle. A peine ais-je digéré que Gabriella arriva. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre avec l'aimable autorisation de mes parents. Bon, je devais laisser la porte ouverte, logique mais bon ! Ce qui me fit penser à un truc. Si jamais mon père apprenait que j'aurais soi-disant couchée avec Gaby, j'étais foutu. Nous fîmes nos devoirs, et je commençais à avoir une boule au ventre. L'interro de vendredi serait décisive. Si je n'avais pas dix-sept, je devrais sortir de l'équipe. J'espérais seulement que Mme Callaway me laisserait jouer le dernier match qui serait vendredi soir. Mais je commençais à douter. Je n'avais pas fait réellement de progrès. Je comprenais tous les termes mais c'est tout. Bon et j'avais compris d'autre choses mais ça n'en restait pas moins une matière nébuleuse. Heureusement que je me défendais en électricité d'ailleurs. J'étais là à réfléchir quand une main passa devant mes yeux.

« - Tu rêves Troy !

« - Hein ? Désolé Ella ! Euh, pardon Gabriella, repris-je.

Depuis mercredi, je l'appelais Ella. En effet, tout le monde me demandait pourquoi on avait pas un surnom chacun. J'avais donc choisi Ella, et elle avait répondu que mon prénom était trop court pour être raccourcis. C'est donc avec un regard étonné qu'elle me fixa.

« - Quoi ? On est que tous les deux, ça m'étonnerait que tu apprécies d'être appelé comme ça quand il n'y a plus de témoin !

« - En fait, tu vas trouver stupide, mais j'aime bien ta manière de le prononcer, donc ça ne me dérange pas spécialement.

Je rougis légèrement, ce qui la fit rire. Nous continuâmes nos devoirs, sans que je ne parle. Sauf quand elle me posait des questions, et encore ! Mes réponses étaient brèves. Au bout de deux heures, elle se leva et me dis :

« - Tu le dis si je t'emmerde ?

« - Hein ! Quoi ? Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait penser ça ?

« - Ton attitude ! Tu ne parles pas, tu cherches même pas à me contredire comme tu le fais habituellement. Il y a un problème ou quoi ?

« - Non ! C'est juste que … En fait, je ne sais pas. Tu m'intimides avec ton savoir. Et tes yeux, ajoutais-je pour moi-même.

« - J'ai entendu, me dit-elle narquoisement. Bon je vais mettre une casquette comme ça tu ne verras plus mes yeux !

« - Chiche, dis-je en me levant en même temps.

Comme elle hocha la tête, j'allais dans mon placard, et en sortis une casquette blanche, que je mettais l'été quand je golfais. Je la lui tendis, levant les yeux en signe de défi. Elle haussa les épaules, et prit l'objet qu'elle vissa sur sa tête. Je la trouvais à croquer ainsi. La blancheur du chapeau contrastait fortement avec ses cheveux noirs, et sa peau bronzée. J'eus soudainement envie de l'embrasser, et je baissais les yeux rapidement.

« - Euh Troy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Rien, je trouve juste qu'elle te va un peu trop bien !

« - Je l'enlève si tu veux !

« - Hein ? Non, te sens pas obligé, tu es super jolie avec. C'est ça le problème, murmurais-je trop bas pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre.

Ce fut à elle de rougir. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes, puis pris d'une pulsion subite, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Si jamais elle me repoussait et que mes parents s'en apercevaient, notre histoire étaient cuite. Je la sentis frémir et répondre au baiser. Ses mains allèrent se loger dans mon cou, et jouèrent avec mes cheveux, tandis que mes mains caressaient ses hanches. Je l'attirais contre moi, voulant la sentir plus près. Ce moment était unique. Ce baiser n'était pas comme les autres. Avec des témoins et pour prouver que nous étions ensembles. Il était juste là, pour nous prouver qu'on tenait l'un à l'autre. Et peut-être qu'elle ressentait quelque chose envers moi ? Le manque d'air nous fit nous séparer, nous réalisâmes ce que nous venions de faire. S'écartant au maximum, nous baissâmes la tête.

« - Ecoute Ella ! Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du, mais je te trouvais trop belle comme ça. Ma casquette sur ta tête et le rouge naturel de tes joues que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop ?

« - Euh … Je n'aurais pas du, dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires. Je ne suis pas ton genre. Tu devrais te mettre avec une de vos supportrices, vu que tu aimes leurs compagnies. Bon on se voit Lundi en cours. Bye !

Aussitôt, et avant que l'eus le temps de réagir, elle dit au revoir à mes parents, et partie. Avec ma casquette. Bon ce n'est pas énorme, elle pourra me la rendre lundi. Cependant, je vis son stylo sur mon bureau et je souris. C'est stupide un stylo. Ça met de l'encre sur les doigts quand ça fuit, ça ressemble à rien, c'est fragile, mais je sais qu'elle y tient à celui-là. Je le mis dans ma trousse et terminais mon exercice tout seul comme le crétin que j'étais. Je rangeais mes cahiers et soupirais. J'étais tranquille pour le week-end. C'est étrange, je croyais qu'elle partait tous les week-ends avec sa mère dans la campagne ? Bon elle partirait sûrement ce soir ou demain. Je descendis et allais faire quelques shoots. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, et je ratais la moitié de mes paniers. De rage, je jetais le ballon dans le gazon avant de m'allonger dessus. Les mains derrière la tête, et un genou plié vers le ciel, je réfléchis en fermant les yeux. Gabriella envahit ma tête et je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses yeux si tendres, la sentir frissonner contre moi, ce baiser dans ma chambre, tout me revint en mémoire.

Finalement, lundi arriva. Chad vint me chercher plus tôt. Enfin, il me dit d'être prêt afin de prendre le premier bus. Notre match approchait et il n'avait plus trop le temps de venir faire un petit match le week-end depuis qu'il était avec Taylor. J'arrivais donc en avance et nous allâmes vers le gymnase quand Chad regarda à ma gauche et se stoppa. Intrigué, je suivis son regard et fut bouche bée. Gabriella était assise, les jambes croisées et une jupe en jeans arrivant au dessus du genou ainsi une camisole rose clair légèrement entrouverte. Elle lisait un livre qui me semble-t-il n'avait rien à voir avec la science. Nous nous approchâmes et nous fûmes plus qu'étonné, en voyant son joli visage maquillé.

: Bon je ne sais pas si les programmes en Amérique sont comme les programmes français mais pour les besoins de l'histoire, c'est le cas.

Voilà, c'est fini. Alors qu'elle sera la réaction de Troy ? Et des autres ? La réponse dans le prochain chapitre.


	7. Chapter 7

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : **Désolé pour le retard (d'une journée)** J'espère que vous lirez quand même. _Merci à _** miiss-vaness-nessa **(j'irais voir ton nouveau blog ;)**), DD-Love-HP, MiniMagiCcOlOurS, Ayame-san86, Zac-Vanessa.**

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 7**

Elle leva les yeux et sourit légèrement, ne sachant pas si ce changement nous plaisait. J'avoue que je n'aimais pas trop les filles en jupes généralement, mais quand elle se leva, je ne pus que me retenir de l'embrasser sur le champ. Elle fit la bise à Chad qui lui fit un super compliment.

« - Who Gaby ! J'espère que Taylor ne suivra pas ton exemple sinon Troy et moi allons être obligé de boxer tous les mecs pour qu'ils vous ne vous approchent pas.

« - Merci, sourit-elle.

Quand elle se tourna vers moi, je déposais légèrement mes lèvres contre les siennes quand notre échange de samedi me revint en mémoire.

« - T'es … ça te va super bien Ella, déclarais-je peu sûr de moi.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et passa son pouce sur mes lèvres.

« - Et toi, tu es mieux sans gloss. Au fait, tiens, j'ai oublié de te rendre ta casquette samedi !

« - Oh ! Merci.

Chad se racla la gorge.

« - Bon Troy, on y va ou tu préfères contempler ta copine ?

« - Si tu me laisses le choix, je vais rester ici !

« - Vous alliez faire quoi ?

« - S'entraîner ! J'ai pas toucher un ballon depuis l'entraînement de vendredi, et j'avoue que ça me manque ! Et puis comme Taylor est malade aujourd'hui, je vais en profiter un max !

Elle rangea son livre intitulé Sept jours pour une éternité, et nous proposa de venir avec nous. Histoire que j'ai un œil sur elle, paraît-il. J'acquiesçais ravi. Elle marcha avec nous, mais elle avait du mal à être rapide. Faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher avec des semelles compensées. Nous allâmes nous changer, et je fus encore plus rapide qu'actuellement. Surtout qu'elle nous annonça que notre prof d'histoire était absent. On avait donc une heure de plus pour s'entraîner. Elle était assise dans les gradins et lisait tandis que nous faisions un, un contre un. Je lui indiquais les nouvelles technique apprise ce week-end, et pendant un instant, je fus tellement dans le jeu que j'en oubliais Gabriella, cette envie que j'avais d'être près d'elle, le fait que tout soit qu'illusion, et que ce week-end je serais, de nouveau, célibataire. Après tout, elle avait son stage, ma note aurait sûrement remonté, et la saison de baskets serait terminée. Je n'aurais plus à craindre d'être viré. Malheureusement, je ne la verrais plus qu'en amie. Il allait falloir que je trouve un truc. Durant l'heure, quelques uns de l'équipe nous rejoignirent et Kelsie alla avec Gabriella, pour lui tenir compagnie. A la fin, nous allâmes prendre une douche et tout me revient. Puis j'eus une idée. Pas agréable pour moi, mais bien pour elle. Elle ne perdrait pas son stage et moi j'égratignerais ma réputation. Fou de joie, et de tristesse à la fois, je m'habillais rapidement et les rejoignirent. Je la pris à part, après avoir dit bonjour à notre compositrice. Je lui expliquais mon idée. Ce n'était pas compliqué, je n'aurais qu'à embrasser une autre fille. Comme ça, tout le monde pourrait penser que je l'ai trompée, et elle aurait la tête haute. Bon Chad et la bande ne me parlerait plus pendant un temps mais tant pis. Si c'était le prix à payer pour que Gabriella soit, de nouveau, libre, je le payerais.

« - Et si on te demande pourquoi tu m'as trompée, tu diras quoi ?

Je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce détail. J'y pensa quelques minutes et déclarais en claquant des doigts.

« - Fastoche ! Si j'ai remonté ma note, ce qui devrait être le cas vu comment tu m'aides, je dirais que sous l'impulsion d'avoir gagné le match, j'ai bon espoir, j'ai embrassé la première fille que j'ai vue, et c'était une pompom girl !

Elle sourit tristement, et déclara que c'était une bonne idée. J'étais triste de savoir que bientôt, elle ne serait qu'une amie. Au moins, je la verrais tout cet été. Nous allâmes tous en cours, et je restais très prêt de ma copine. Avec Chad nous nous amusâmes à jouer les gardes du corps. Enfin plus moi, mais il décida de m'aider au cas ou. Les cours furent barbants à souhait. Je n'arrivais pas à ma concentrer. Le cours de littérature fut le pire. Darbus nous passa un extrait de Phèdre en vidéo. Je profitais de la projection, pour m'évadais dans un pays ou Gaby et moi serions véritablement en couple. Je rêvais de la déshabiller, et de la faire frémir rien qu'avec mes caresses. La prof ralluma et je fus prise d'une légère douleur au bas ventre. Pour faire partir cette érection tout à fait compromettante, je décidais que d'imaginer Darbus en sous-vêtement sexy irait. Ce fut au-delà de mes espérances. De nouveau à l'aise dans mon jeans, je me concentrais. La vieille chouette nous annonça que nous étudierions cette pièce plus en détail l'année prochaine, mais elle commença maintenant. Nous étions en avance selon elle. La journée fut longue et la semaine encore plus. Je profitais de chaque moment passé avec Gabriella, seulement le jeudi soir, alors que nous étions seuls, une dispute éclata. Elle était entrain de corriger mon devoir quand je réalisais que si ma note était bonne, je n'aurais plus besoin d'elle. Callaway me l'avait dit. Encore un devoir comme ça, et ma place dans l'équipe était assurée jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Malgré moi, je lui dis.

« - Bon si je suis assez concentré demain, tu n'auras plus besoin de jouer la comédie !

« - Pourquoi, dis-tu ça ?

« - Et bien, Callaway me l'a dit. Encore une note comme ça et ma place sera assurée. Donc, je n'aurais plus besoin de cours, et comme tu as ton stage assuré, si j'ai quinze tu n'auras pu à jouer les comédiennes. Tu retrouveras ta vie tranquille, et moi une réputation de salaud !

« - Alors, c'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Juste ta préceptrice ? Juste bonne à t'expliquer comment la science fonctionne ? Le reste ça te passe par-dessus, c'est ça ? Et bien, j'en ai marre Troy ! De toi, et des autres. Marre d'être utilisé. D'être la bonne poire qui ne sait pas dire non !

« - Attends tu m'as utilisé aussi, il me semble. Pour que ta mère sourît à nouveau, pour avoir ton stage, pour éviter les rendez-vous piège de Taylor !

Elle rangeait ses affaires tout en criant.

« - Et bien, j'en ai marre Troy Bolton. Démerde toi tout seul !

« - Quoi, hurlais-je.

« - Tu m'as très bien compris. Puisque tous ses baisers, ses câlins, ses embrassades et ses marques d'affection n'étaient que pour les autres, je te laisse tomber. Révise tout seul, et plante-toi en beauté ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Et tant pis, si ta mère refuse de me prendre. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre.

Sur ses mots, elle partie. Deux minutes après, mes parents entèrent. Mon père ne dit rien, tandis que ma mère me fit les gros yeux.

« - Tu vas aller t'excuser Troy Bolton ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu vas aller régler cette histoire. J'aime beaucoup Gaby, et je ne renoncerais pas à son aide, pour tes beaux yeux.

Ma mère était partiellement en colère et je la comprenais. Cependant …

« - Ecoute maman, dis-je sur un ton assez calme malgré mon humeur, au risque papa vienne me dire que je te dois le respect et que je n'ai absolument pas le droit de te parler ainsi, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Comme tu l'as dit, tu ne sais rien de cette histoire, mais soi sûr d'un truc, je ne te demanderais pas de prendre une autre stagiaire. Gabriella est géniale et s'il le faut, afin d'éviter qu'elle soit énerver ou autre, j'irais m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou chez Chad quand elle sera là. Comme ça tout le monde sera content. Tu auras la meilleure des aides, elle aura la meilleure des profs pour l'aider à avancer, vous bosserez sans qu'elle soit énervée par ma présence et j'irais faire du basket avec Chad, ainsi je ne perdrais pas la main, comme ça papa sera ravi. Et maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre à attendre que papa vienne me dire que je te dois des excuses pour ce ton, ce qui est normal, mais je reviendrais m'excuser une fois calmé !

Sur ses mots, et malgré l'état de choc de mes parents, je montais en prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte. Je soufflais un bon coup et ouvris la fenêtre en grand. J'attendis que papa vienne mais apparemment maman l'en avait dissuadé. Je me concentrais à fond sur ma respiration pour que je sois plus calme, puis je redescendis. Je m'excusais sincèrement auprès de ma chère maman et je la gratifiais d'un bisou pour avoir échappé au sermon, que je savais justifié. La soirée fut relativement tendue. Avant de me coucher, j'envoyais un rapide message à Gabriella. « _Tu a tjrs tn stage ac ma mer. Qd tu sera la pr eviT ke tu soi en colèR jiré chez Chad. By et excuz-moi !_ » Bien évidemment, elle ne me répondit pas. Bon tant pis, au moins j'espérais qu'elle aurait la présence d'esprit de le lire.

Le lendemain, j'arrivais en avance et je mis un mot dans le casier de mon « ex » avant d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je la vis et préférais aller à l'autre bout de la salle. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je fermais le livre que je n'avais pas lu, puisque j'avais passé mon temps à observer Gaby. Je la laissais sortir avant et me tins éloigner des autres. Chad, suivit de Kelsie vinrent me voir pour avoir des explications, et savoir si je ne prenais pas trop mal notre rupture. J'assurais à ma petite naine comme je l'appelais, que je la prenais mal comme n'importe quelle rupture, et j'envoyais bouler mon meilleur pote. Quand nous entrâmes, je me dirigeais à ma place et me concentra au maximum, m'interdisant à penser à autre chose. Je remplis mon contrôle rapidement, trop à mon goût et je le relus deux fois. Quand la sonnerie retentit, j'attendis que tout le monde soit sortit et je la donner à Mme Callaway en lui disant.

« - Ne la corrigeais pas, elle mérite qu'un zéro pointé !

Sur ses mots, je sortis, et me dirigeais vers mon cours suivant. L'histoire. Ce n'est pas ma matière préférée mais bon, au moins ça va me vider la tête. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à m'entraîner pour vérifier que je suis toujours bon. Sinon je dirais à mon père de ne pas me mettre sur le terrain. Je profitais de la pause de midi. Je mangeais rapidement et partis sur le terrain. Incroyable, je ratais tous mes paniers, impossible d'en mettre un seul. De rage, je jetais le ballon un grand coup et m'allongea à même le sol. Mon père arriva à ce moment.

« - Un problème Troy ?

« - Pas si tu ne me mets pas sur le terrain ce soir. Je suis nul aujourd'hui, je rate tous mes paniers. La balle ne rentre pas dans le panier, incroyable. J'ai beau me concentrer, respirer à fond, oublier tous mes problèmes, impossible ! L'équipe adverse l'a piégée, c'est impossible au contraire !

« - Ce ne serait pas ta rupture avec Gabriella la cause de ce manque de concentration ? Tu sais, je n'aimais pas trop te savoir amoureux, peu de temps avant un match, mais je dois reconnaître que cette fille était très bien. Et elle l'est encore. Tout ce temps ou tu étais avec elle, tu étais au meilleur de ta forme ! Tu avais trouvé ton équilibre, et ça te rendais meilleur !

Nous étions dans son bureau. Je fermais donc la porte et j'avouais tout.

« - Je ne suis jamais sortis avec elle. Enfin pas vraiment. C'est juste que Darbus m'a collé une préceptrice, Gabriella, et comme je sais que maman et toi placez les études au dessus de tout, je vous ai caché ce détail. J'ai demandé à Gaby de se faire passer pour ma copine. Comme elle est intelligente, sérieuse et tout, vous ne trouveriez pas ça étrange si elle était toujours là pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Et puis, elle voulait un stage cet été, et c'est là que maman entre en jeu. J'ai, bien sûr, vanté les qualités de Gaby à maman, pour qu'elle la prenne, mais vous avez voulu ce dîner. On a donc, dû faire croire à sa mère aussi, et comme elle était super heureuse pour sa fille, on a pas osé avouer tout, et puis Taylor a demandé à Gaby des explications devant sa mère, alors on a été obligé de jouer la comédie ici aussi. Avant ce n'était pas vraiment grave vu que tu ne me voyais qu'en sport et en entraînement. Mais maintenant tout le lycée croit qu'on est ensemble et la dispute d'hier a fait que tout le monde sait que, de nouveau, je suis libre. Je sais, c'est pitoyable de ma part, mais je ne voulais pas sortir de l'équipe !

« - Troy ! Troy ! Troy, dit-il en prenant son front dans sa main, j'étais au courant pour la préceptrice. C'est moi qui ait demandé à Callaway de t'en attribué une. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle te mettrait avec Gaby. Si j'avais su ce que cela entraînerait, j'aurais précisé avec un garçon.

Je tombais de haut. Mon père savait dès le départ. Quand je pense que j'ai organisé tout ça pour des clous, je suis dégoûté ! Il me laissa là et me dis de m'entraîner encore. Pour lui faire plaisir, je fais quelques shoots, et fus ravi du résultat. Je ne les mettais pas tous, mais la plupart entrait direct le panier. Je regardais l'heure et partis me changer rapidement. Quand je rejoints ma classe, Chad me prit à part.

« - Ecoute Troy, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais j'espère que c'est réglé. Ça m'ennuierait que mon capitaine, et frère, ne soit pas au top ce soir !

« - Chad, ne le prends pas mal, mais je me suis toujours donné à cent pour cent pour l'équipe, et je n'ai jamais loupé les entraînements du week-end pour voir ma copine !

Sur ses mots, j'entrais en cours. Le reste de l'après-midi, fut horrible. Je redoutais le moment que Mme Callaway me ferait appeler pour me dire que j'étais viré de l'équipe. Et je m'étais brouillé avec mon frère de cœur. « Sale journée, pensais-je. Sale semaine ouais ! Sale mois ! Sale année ! Sale tout ! » A la fin des cours, nous rejoignîmes le gymnase. Coach vint nous parler, nous faire une de ses séances d'amitié comme il dit. C'est un moment, ou on est tous en rond et qu'on se dit tout ce qu'on reproche aux autres, et qu'on se pardonne. Selon lui, ça rend plus fort, le fait qu'il n'y est aucune tension. Quand vint mon tour, je regardais mes deux amis, et leur dit :

« - Chad, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure mais Jason est dans le même cas. Depuis que vous êtes avec vos copines, j'ai l'impression de n'exister que durant nos entraînements. Après, vous ne parlez que de vos copines et qu'avec elle ! Voilà, c'est tout !

Ils hochèrent la tête, et finalement mon frère prit la parole :

« - T'as raison, on t'a un peu lâché Troy et t'as raison. Je te pardonne, après tout t'as raison. On est les meilleurs et on va écraser West Side tellement fort qu'ils vont avoir les boules jusque le prochain siècle, dit-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

Nous sourîmes tous et hurlèrent le slogan de l'équipe :

« - Wildcats, mets tout ton cœur dans l'jeu !

Peu de temps avant d'enter sur le terrain, je reçus un message de Gabriella : « _Merci 2 l1fo. __Good__luck__ pr ce soir. Sois le meilleur_. » C'est donc chaud au cœur, que j'entrais sur le terrain. Au moment, ou je touchais le sol du gymnase, j'oubliais tout. Mes problèmes avec Gabriella, mon devoir de science, ma rancune envers moi-même et même ma dispute de la veille avec Gabriella.

Le match peut commencer.

: Le livre est de Marc Lévy. L'histoire du bien et du mal qui décident d'envoyer leur meilleur agent, pour déterminer qui régnera sur le monde durant le prochain millénaire. Un pacte entre Dieu et le Diable. Ils avaient tout prévu sauf le fait que leur « élite » se rencontre. Une belle histoire que je vous conseille.

: Pièce de Racine.

Voili-voillou ! J'espère que ça vous a plut. Le prochain chapitre est le dernier malheureusement. Dites-moi comment vous voyez la fin. Bisous


	8. Chapter 8

Blabla de moi :

**Blabla de moi** : Merci beaucoup à **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **DD-Love-HP**, **lolo5302**, **miiss-vaness-nessa**, **od22**, **Zac-Vanessa** pour vos commentaires !

**Disclamer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez appartient à Disney et à Peter Barsocchini. Le reste n'appartient à personne.

**Petite note** : Si en lisant cette fic, vous avez un arrière goût de déjà-vu, ce n'est pas que je vous surveille mais parce que j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en lisant le livre _Garçons futés et filles rapides_, un bel ouvrage écrit par Stephie Devis.

**Chapitre 8**

« - Il ne reste qu'une poignée de secondes, et les deux équipes sont à égalité. Le prochain point sera décisif. West Side à la balle et s'apprête à tirer, mais Chad Danford la reprend. Il dribble et fait une passe à un de ses coéquipiers. Il s'élance vers le panier, et au dernier moment, alors qu'il allait tirer, il la lance à son capitaine, qui tire et … Marque ! East High remporte ce match à la dernière seconde. Ils sont les nouveaux champions régionaux !

J'avais fait gagner mon équipe ! Incroyable, je n'étais sûr de rien, j'avais des doutes, j'avais fait de la peine à la seule fille qui comptait vraiment pour moi, j'avais réussi à tout oublier. Mes potes me sautèrent dessus tandis que les pompoms grils effectuaient la chorégraphie de la victoire. Coach amena le trophée et on le tient tous ensemble. Comme la belle équipe qu'on était. Bon, il ira dans la vitrine du lycée mais bon, c'est toujours bien quand même. Nous allâmes serrer les mains de l'autre équipe en les félicitant du beau match. Après plusieurs

minutes sur le terrain, nous rentrâmes nous laver et nous changer. Une fête était prévue sur le terrain. Bon il n'y aurait pas d'alcool, mais j'avoue que je n'avais pas envie d'y aller. Avec qui partager ma joie ? Mes potes étant tous maquer, allaient rester avec leur copine et moi, seul avec mon père. Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr ! Je décidais de prendre mon temps pour me préparer. En plus, avant de quitter le gymnase, j'ai vu la prof de science arriver. Je sortis de sous la douche et m'habillais. Je restais assis quelques minutes, et mon père vint me chercher.

« - Troy Mme Callaway te cherche, et tes fans aussi, dit-il en riant.

« - J'arrive, deux minutes. J'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.

Il ressortit et je le suivis peu après. J'allais voir ma prof directement, mes « fans » attendront. Anxieux, je la vis avec une copie entre les mains. Je baissais les yeux attendant la sanction. Elle pouvait, et je le savais, me virer de l'équipe pour l'année prochaine.

« - Bon Troy, vous pensez avoir réussi ou échouer votre test ?

« - Euh, franchement, je pense m'être planté en beauté. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Gabriella. Elle a été parfaite mais c'est vrai que j'ai stressé à cause de la finale. Mais je respecterais votre décision, quelle qu'elle soit ! Vous êtes plus apte que moi à savoir ce qui me convient le mieux.

La vache, on dirait que je lui lèche les bottes, mais je suis super sérieux. Autant j'angoissais à mort, autant j'en ai plus rien à faire. Non, ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est de pouvoir reparler à ma Gaby.

« - Bon, allez, je ne vous fais plus patienter. Tenez, votre copie ! C'est la seule que j'ai corrigée !

Je la pris, mais ne la regardais même pas. Elle souffla et me dit :

« - Vous avez dix-sept Troy ! Félicitation ! Vous gardez votre place dans l'équipe !

« - Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous ne me charriez pas ?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, je baissais les yeux sur ma feuille. Un dix-sept était entouré en rouge.

« - Trop cool !

Elle partit après un dernier sourire tandis que, de mon coté, j'allais annoncer la bonne nouvelle au coach, enfin à mon père. Il me félicita et me proposa un verre. Je bus en trinquant, puis décidais d'aller ranger mon trésor de copie. Une fois dans les vestiaires, je la rangeais bien à plat, et m'assis. J'avais tout réussi sauf une chose. Garder la fille que j'aimais. Secouant la tête, je ressortis faire la fête. Nous nous félicitèrent beaucoup et sur le coup de la victoire et de la félicité, je voulus embrasser Sharpay, mais me retiens au dernier moment. A la place, j'allais prendre un verre.

« - Alors mon capitaine ! Tout va bien ?

« - Génial Chad, on a gagné, j'ai mis la panier de la victoire, et on est en vacance à la fin de la semaine. Que demandais de plus ?

« - T'as raison, mon frère ! Au fait, Taylor t'en veut d'avoir largué Gaby mais t'inquiète ça lui passera, et puis promis je viendrais refaire des un contre un comme avant.

« - Trop bien ! La vie reprend son cours !

Je lui souris et m'éloignais, de peur qu'il voie que mon sourire sonnait faux. Je n'arrivais pas à enlever la dispute d'hier de ma tête.

_Flash-back_

_« - Alors, c'est ça que je suis pour toi ? Juste ta préceptrice ? Juste bonne à t'expliquer comment la science fonctionne ? Le reste ça te passe par-dessus, c'est ça ? Et bien, j'en ai marre Troy ! De toi, et des autres. Marre d'être utilisé. D'être la bonne poire qui ne sait pas dire non !_

_« - Attends tu m'as utilisé aussi, il me semble. Pour que ta mère sourît à nouveau, pour avoir ton stage, pour éviter les rendez-vous piège de Taylor !_

_Elle rangeait ses affaires tout en criant._

_« - Et bien, j'en ai marre Troy Bolton. Démerde toi tout seul !_

_« - Quoi, hurlais-je._

_« - Tu m'as très bien compris. Puisque tous ses baisers, ses câlins, ses embrassades et ses marques d'affection n'étaient que pour les autres, je te laisse tomber. Révise tout seul, et plante-toi en beauté ! Je ne veux plus te voir. Et tant pis, si ta mère refuse de me prendre. Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre._

_Fin du flash-back_

Comment avais-je été si blessant. Et puis, qu'es-ce que c'est que cette histoire que tout le monde l'utilise ? Quelqu'un lui avait-il fait mal ? Enfin moralement ? Toutes ses questions n'étaient pas bonnes pour mon moral mais j'y pensais sans cesse. Et puis, Taylor, la marieuse, avait l'air sûr de notre couple. Du moins d'après Gabriella.

_Flash-back_

_Nous marchâmes, et je lui demandais pourquoi, je n'avais pas réussi à la joindre._

_« - Ma mère a une maison de vacances. Habituellement, on y passe tout le week-end, mais on a du faire une exception. Et comme ce n'est pas trop loin, elle a décidé d'y passer le dimanche. Pourquoi voulais-tu m'appeler ?_

_« - Pour savoir ce que tu avais décidé de dire à Taylor, mais j'ai eut ma réponse._

_« - Oui. Désolé ! C'est qu'elle est venue me voir hier soir, juste quand j'arrivais et ma mère étant présente, je n'ai pas pu lui dire la vérité. Et puis, elle me tanne depuis le début du mois à te parler. D'après elle, on est fait pour être en couple, donc, je n'ai pas relevé. Au moins, elle arrête de me présenter des mecs bizarres. Je t'aide contre Sharpay, et tu me sauves des nombreux gars super bien, selon Taylor._

_« - D'accord. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Mais pourquoi avais-je été si con ? J'avais quasiment toutes les cartes en mains, mais avec ce boucan, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir. Je décidais d'aller dans le vestiaire. C'est plus calme. Une fois au fond, près des douches, la musique étant beaucoup plus faible, je m'assis et réfléchis. Pourquoi avait-elle pleuré l'autre soir ? Et puis c'était quoi cette histoire d'être utilisée ? J'avais beau y penser, je ne comprenais pas. Puis je réalisais un truc. Et si elle avait pleuré parce qu'elle venait de se faire jeter pour une raison ou une autre. Que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait utilisé ? Comme sa mère ou son père ? Non, Sophia est trop gentille pour ça, mais son père ? Je n'en sais rien. Elle ne m'en a même jamais parlé.

« - Ah mais merde, c'est quoi cette histoire, dis-je tout haut.

« - Un problème capitaine ?

« - Les mecs ? Hein ? Euh non, tout va bien ! Super même !

« - T'es sûr, s'inquiéta mon ami Chad. Tu sais avec Jason, on a remarqué que tu n'étais pas bien depuis ce matin donc on se demandait si c'était en rapport avec ta rupture !

« - Bon écoutez les mecs ! Entre Gabriella et moi, il n'y a jamais rien eu. Ce n'était qu'un odieux mensonge dans lequel je l'ai entraîné. Elle était ma préceptrice, mais j'avais trop honte pour l'avouer. J'avais peur qu'on me prenne pour un idiot, et comme Mme Callaway m'a menacé de me virer de l'équipe si je ne remontais pas mes notes, j'ai demandé à Ella de faire croire à mes parents qu'on était ensemble, pour éviter qu'ils ne me virent eux même de l'équipe. Mais tout ça échappé à notre contrôle, le jour ou mes parents ont voulu la connaître. On a été obligé de faire croire à sa mère qu'on était ensemble puisqu'elle était là au dîner. Et puis, elle m'a appelé samedi juste avant le match et Taylor a tout entendu. De là, elle a demandé des explications à Gaby, devant Sophia, et on a été obligé de lui faire croire qu'on était ensemble, mais comme elle ne l'a pas gardé secret, tout le bahut étaient au courant, et on s'est retrouvé à devoir faire semblant. Sauf que je ne faisais plus semblant. J'étais jaloux des regards des mecs quand elle est venue en jupe toute la semaine. Elle était si belle que j'ai vu la chance que j'avais, et je voulais la protéger de tout. Et hier, ça a pété quand je lui ai dit qu'à partir de ce soir, elle n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie. J'aurais embrassé une pompom girl pour que tout le monde comprenne pourquoi on a cassé. Seulement, j'ai été blessant et elle l'a très mal pris, ce qui est normal. Mes parents sont rentrés à ce moment, et ils m'ont dit d'aller tout arrangé, vu qu'Ella va travailler cet été avec ma mère. Et voilà. Mme Callaway m'a apporté ma copie tout à l'heure, après la victoire. Et j'ai eu dix sept donc, je garde ma place dans l'équipe et le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance, puisque j'ai perdu la seule chose à laquelle je tenais vraiment. Gabriella. Je l'aime comme ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, et elle ne voudra plus me parler pas après les propos horribles que je lui ai tenu, dis-je la voix cassé et les yeux humides.

Je pleurais pour la première fois devant mes deux meilleurs amis, mais je n'avais pas honte. Je m'étais libéré de toute cette histoire, et ça me faisait un bien fou. Durant mon explication je m'étais levé, mais je me rassis, comme cassé. J'étais fatigué, à cause de tout ce stresse dû à mes mensonges.

« - Tu sais Troy ! On n'aurait jamais pensé que tu étais stupide ! Si tu avais besoin de ces cours, pour rester notre capitaine, on t'aurait aider. Je suis sûr que Taylor aussi. C'est une des meilleures de notre classe.

« - Le problème Chad c'est que, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, vous étiez trop occupés avec vos copines, j'avais l'impression que j'étais devenu inexistant pour vous. J'avais l'impression d'être l'exclu à cause du fait que je n'avais pas de copine. Et quand Gabriella a bien voulu jouer le jeu, je me suis sentit tellement important. Vous me voyiez de nouveau, et ça m'a fait bizarre. Alors que maintenant, je me fiche de tout. Je veux juste retrouver les bras de Ella, m'y blottir et sentir son parfum… S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seul !

Je posais ma tête sur mes mains de façon a ne plus rien voir. Je les entendis juste partir, et la porte claquer. Je laissais libre cours à mes larmes, me tapais le front. Durant quelques minutes, je me sentis comme abandonné du monde entier. J'avais besoin de cette solitude mais elle m'attristait. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« - Laisse-moi Chad, dis-je en faisant un geste pour me dérober à ce contact.

« - Désolé, tu t'es trompé de personne. Je ne sais pas jouer au basket, j'ai les cheveux moins frisés, et je n'embrasse pas Taylor en ce moment même, dit une voix.

Une voix que j'avais trop besoin d'entendre. Je relevais la tête, pour être que c'était elle.

« - Gabriella ? Que … Que fais-tu là ?

Je m'essuyais rapidement les yeux.

« - Et bien Mme Callaway m'a dit de passer après le match tu aurais ta note. Alors j'avoue que je voulus venir pour ça mais Taylor m'appelé il y a une demi-heure en me disant, que tu avais l'air bizarre comme déconnecté. Ça m'a intrigué plus que ta note alors je suis venue. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai vu Chad et Jason entrer dans le vestiaire. Je les ai suivis, et j'ai tout entendu. J'aurais dû me manifester avant mais c'était tellement beau ce que tu disais que j'ai voulu savoir la fin. Tu comprends, je devais savoir ce que tu pensais de moi. Hier, j'ai cru que je ne comptais pas pour toi. Que tous ses gestes, tu les avais fait pour faire semblant, alors j'ai eut peur. Je t'aimais, et j'aimais passer du temps avec toi. J'ai même annulé mon week-end à la campagne samedi dernier, juste pour toi. Et puis, ce même jour, tu m'as embrassé dans ta chambre quand j'avais ta casquette. J'étais si bien, j'avais l'impression d'être enfin tomber sur quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, tu m'as dit ses mots. Que tu n'aurais plus besoin de moi. Alors, j'ai pris peur, et j'ai préféré te hurler dessus plutôt que t'avouer que je ne voulais pas que tu embrasses une des call girl.

Elle était accroupie devant moi. Je lui pris le bras, et nous relevâmes. Je lui souris, et déclarais :

« - Mais, c'était vrai. Je n'avais plus besoin de Gabriella la préceptrice. J'ai eu dix sept à mon devoir, dis-je en souriant, j'ai juste besoin de Ma Gaby, mon Ella. Toi !

Sans un mot de plus, je l'embrassais. Elle avait légèrement pleurer puisque ses joues étaient aussi humides que les miennes, mais ce moment nous appartenait plus que celui dans ma chambre. Maintenant, nous savions vraiment ce que tu nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre. Je passais mes mains, dans son dos, tandis qu'elle jouait avec mes cheveux. Ce fut elle qui approfondit le baiser, mais, je me collais à elle. Maintenant que tout était clair, je voulais la sentir contre moi. Toujours. Notre baiser devint rapidement plus passionnel, plus sauvage. Le manque d'air nous fit séparer, mais juste le temps de respirer. Nous avions besoin de sentir l'autre. De l'embrasser. J'avais besoin de l'embrasser, la toucher, la sentir contre moi, l'entendre gémir. J'avais besoin d'elle tout simplement. Machinalement, et sans même m'en rendre compte, je passais mes mains sous sa chemise. Je voulais toucher sa peau. Je savais que nous n'irions pas plus loin, je voulais mieux la connaître avant, mais j'avais tellement besoin de ce contact. Quittant ses lèvres, j'embrassais son cou, m'enivrant de son parfum. Je revins finalement sur ses lèvres douces et sucrées. Sa main frôlait la peau de ma nuque tandis que l'autre était perdu dans mes cheveux. Nous nous stoppâmes finalement, enfin rassasiés. Nos joues étaient rouges, mais nous avions tout deux un énorme sourire.

« - J'étais venu féliciter le capitaine, mais je repasserais plus tard, déclara ma mère tout sourire.

Nous la rejoignîmes main dans la main. Une main que je ne risquais pas de lâcher.

FIN !

Voilà, cette fic est maintenant terminée. J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. Merci à vous.

Ps : Pour la scène de retrouvailles, c'est géant, d'écouter Every day avec. Je trouve que la chanson colle parfaitement mdr

Time Tell Will !


End file.
